Damaged Heroes
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Have you ever thought of what it would be like to die at the hands of your lover? Well...I was about to find out...
1. From being safe to being terrified

A/N: Well, this is my first Heroes fic and I have hope you all enjoy it. This takes place in the first season and then flashes forward after the third season. If I confused you, please let me know and I apologize for it. Just send me a message and I shall clarify. Please enjoy it for it was a labor of love for me.

* * *

How I wish you could see the potential,  
the potential of you and me.  
It's like a book elegantly bound but,  
in a language that you can't read.  
Just yet.

You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.

There are days when outside your window  
I see my reflection as I slowly pass,  
and I long for this mirrored perspective  
when we'll be lovers, lovers at last.

You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.

You reject my... advances... and desperate pleas...  
I won't let you... let me down... so easily.  
So easily.

You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.

- Death Cab For Cutie

_

* * *

_

_Mademoiselle Cunegonde played the last note of Claire de Lune on the piano, which was our cue to finish our tondeus at the ballet barre. I felt a cold droplet of sweat inch its way down from my forehead to the nape of my neck. Whoever said that you couldn't sweat in ballet barre had clearly never done it. I have been involved in it for eleven years and this year it got easier for me. I wiped my sweaty forehead with a towel as I glanced at the clock; half past five. Gabriel must be already worried because I had told him I would be out by five. I shook my head as I thought of him. My sweet Gabriel, who would always worry about me and take care of me. He would always be sure to attend every recital I would perform in, even if it was a small part I had attained. I smiled as I thought of him always waiting for me outside of the dressing room with a huge bouquet of roses in hand and him receiving me with the warmest smile. How I craved to be with him at this very moment._

_"Attention cheries! Now, before you all leave I want to announce that auditions for the Spring recital will be next week and possibly one of you may get the lead. Practice and focus are the keys to success! Au Voir Cheries!" Mademoiselle Cunegonde announced._

_As I walked out of the studio my head began to spin just thinking of the routine I would have to prepare in a week. Which meant I would have to see less of Gabriel and face myself in huge mirrors perfecting my audition piece. I rushed to my car across the street so I could get to him soon._

_When I arrived, I was glad to see that the lights to the shop were still on. He was still waiting for me. I wrapped my sweater tighter around me as I quickly crossed the street. Luckily my apartment was located in the building next to "Grey and Son" watch shop, so I lived close by so Gabriel wouldn't have to worry. _

_I pushed the door open. "Gabriel!" I didn't have to wait for a response because I was in his arms within seconds. His kiss was every ounce of sweetness and gently that I found myself a bit bothered because he was teasing me. To grant my desire, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him ever more deeply. It took him a few seconds to keep up with me but he managed. He even became more bold and moved his lips to my nape. A shiver went up my spine, Gabriel noticed because his hand was resting on the small of my back._

_He pulled back with a worried expression on his handsome face. "Are you alright, Aubri?"_

_I smiled in bliss still feeling his warm lips pressed against my nape. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" My eyes were still shut waiting for him to resume his sudden passionate caress on my neck._

_"Well, you shivered violently." Gabriel's tone was still worried but he pressed me closer to his body noticing that I only had a light cotton sweater over my tights and leotard._

_I sighed as I realized that the passionate moment was gone and I opened my eyes to reveal electric blue eyes staring back into his dark brown ones. "I just got a little excited." He smiled as my cheeks became even more rosy. Gabriel kissed my forehead and led me upstairs for dinner. "Sorry I'm late its just that we had a lot of movement to review on the ballet barre."_

_"No, I'm sorry I didn't notice the time. I was engrossed in this watch that was a bit challenging." Gabriel let go of my hand to get his key out of his pocket._

_"Did you finish fixing it?" I beamed. Gabriel had an amazing talent with fixing watches. I thought it was tedious work because of the tremendous effort one had to put into. But he found it fascinating. To each is own. Though, it was rather odd for him to say that a watch was challenging for him to fix._

_"No, I am going to work on it a little bit more later after dinner." Gabriel and I moved into the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was our nightly ritual, but only on weeknights. Usually Saturday and Sunday we would eat out. Our stable life just included us and no one else. _

_I took out a moderate size pot and placed it under the sink to pour some water and boil it for pasta. "Don't stay up too late please Gabriel. You will exhaust your eyes."_

_Gabriel switched on the stove. "I will do my best not to. How was ballet?"_

_"A bit exhausting and dull. We just reviewed. But Mademoiselle Cunegonde announced that next week there would be auditions for the spring recital." I placed the pot full of water on the stove and looked at Gabriel. "Which means I only have a week to prepare."_

_"Which means I won't get to see you until the audtions are over." Gabriel seemed upset and he turned away from me._

_I placed my hand on his temple. "Hey, I will come by late at night to see you. Its only a week. Besides, I will ask Sarah to cover for me at the boutique so I won't have too much on my plate." I kissed his lips hoping to reassure him._

_It worked like a charm. "Don't worry about me, just focus on your audition. I know how much you want this." He gave me one last peck and opened the cabinet to get the bow tie pasta._

_"I already have what I want, well half of it, but you make me forget everything else." I smirked as I took the box from him and poured the pasta into the boiling water._

_He chuckled and shook his head. "True, but Aubri it doesn't belittle me if you want to achieve your goals. In fact, I will help you in anyway I can." Gabriel leaned against the fridge as he watched me stir the pasta._

_"Thank you. But if things don't turn out the way I want them to, its okay because I have back up plans. I'm kind of relieved that my mom pushed me to get that college degree in Journalism." I felt Gabriel's eyes stare at me intently. I always felt powerless under his stare._

_"Well, would you be sitting behind a desk or on stage?" And he always managed to bombard me with intelligent questions._

_"Isn't it obvious what I prefer to do?" I managed to attack, which was the only time I did._

_Gabriel smiled and proceeded to set the table in the other room. Sometimes I couldn't understand Gabriel, and it frightened me. I feel that apart of him is unhappy, though he denies it. The only person he talks to is me and his customers, and they don't count. His mother at times when he visits her. I only met her once and she hated me, which caused Gabriel no sense to go and visit her. I have tried countless of times to get him to go see her but he refuses. I don't blame him, the woman was beyond crazy._

_Otherwise, I was the only person he had. I met him two years ago when I came in asking for directions. I had my mothe's watch on and he paused for a few seconds when he saw me. Next thing I knew he was fixing my watch and talking comfortably to me. It took awhile because he was quiet at first but thankfully our relationship blossomed into something I thought I would never have or couldn't bare to live without._

_"Aubri is everything alright?"_

_Suddenly I felt a very hot intense heat pressed upon the palm of my hand. "Ouch!" I pushed away the pot in sudden pain. Gabriel was at my side within seconds. He took my hand into his and examined it. I winced in pain as he pressed two fingers to touch my wound._

_He left my side to get the first aid kit in the other room. God! I felt so stupid! Though I couldn't help laugh at myself because I got distracted thinking of Gabriel despite the fact he was in the other room. I wasn't going to tell him what caused this. Sometimes I want him to figure it out on his own. I enjoyed being a mystery to Gabriel at times, it made me feel sexy and powerful. He came back in with the kit in his hand. His handsome face was full of concern; he always worried too much. I decided to say something to put him at ease._

_"Gabriel darling, you shouldn't have to worry. I am fine, it stings a little but it was just an accident." I cupped his face with my good hand._

_"I can't stand watching you in pain." Gabriel kissed my forehead and led me to the chair to bandage my wound. _

_"I am flattered that you care so much." I teased but it was a bad idea as Gabriel looked up at me with a questionable expression. "I am only kidding Gabriel."_

_His eyes grew darker. "I don't find it amusing Aubri." He proceeded to bandage my wound._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered and sunk into the chair as he gently finished wrapping the bandage around my palm. Gabriel remained silent. I hated when he did that. "I love you."_

_Gabriel looked up once again and stared into my eyes. His warm decadent eyes seemed a little hurt still, but he smiled because he knew that I spoke the truth. "I love you too, but don't question how much I care about you again. Even if you're just joking. Aubri, you're the only person I have in this world to love, I want to keep you safe and protect you."_

_"I know Gabriel but I am not fragile. Look, I will promise to be more careful. Now, what are we going to about dinner." I indicated toward the splattered bow tie pasta across the kitchen counter._

_To my surprise Gabriel began to laugh at our dinner being ruined and the mess I had caused. I joined Gabriel in his laughter fit. I had never been this clumsy, I was a ballet dancer for heavens sake! Poise was my middle name!_

_"To be honest, I am not that hungry anymore." Gabriel regained his composure._

_"Me either. But you have to eat at least a bowl of cereal because I don't want you to remain half of the night fixing the watch on an empty stomach." I put all of the essentials Gabriel treated my burned palm with and put it away in the kitchen._

_"Well then you should join me if you're going to the studio early in the morning. I don't want you going to bed on an empty stomach." He retorted quickly._

_I shook my head. "No, I am going to take the day off tomorrow and visit my dad at the facility. Do you want to come with me?"_

_"Sure." Gabriel moved closer to me, clearly glad I was taking the day off. He swept me up into his warm embrace and kissed me sweetly. Again, he only teased clearly aware that it was sweet torture for me._

_I took the intiative to deepen the kiss and make him forget about the pending watch to be fixed downstairs. My plan was working like a charm. His lips mmoved in perfect syncranisation with mine. His hands explored my body tenderly as my hands moved up and down his well toned chest. He wasn't very muscular, but he was perfect for me. I wanted him so much that my bones ached and my flesh became hotter and flushed by the minute. Gabriel clearly wanted me as much too. His hands removed my sweater and tossed it to the side. Then he pushed the strap of my leotard to reveal my bare naked shoulder. His lips moved away from mine to begin to ravage my nape. A small moan escaped my pink lips as he began to slightly bite my neck. God it felt good! I was lost in a state of bliss and insane pleasure that when I opened my eyes I was already laid upon the bed, my hair sprawled against the pillows, and my body shivered as Gabriel undressed me. Once that was done he looked into my eyes and I could see clearly as crystal the love and adoration he had for me. I was able to see his rich brown eyes more because he had taken off his glasses. A wave of excitement washed over me as he kissed my lips again, this time with more passion on his part. Their was a certain hunger in the way he kissed me. As the passion between us rised our limbs intertwined. My body fit perfectly against his, my hands interlocked his not wanting to let go of the moment. As he slipped into me, Gabriel pinned my arms above my head and nibbled at my neck as he proceeded with a perfect rhythm that I quickly caught on with him and met his pace. At that blissful mind blowing moment I completely yielded to him and became his._

_

* * *

_

_I woke up drenched in cold sweat and completely alone. I looked around the room for Gabriel, but he was nowhere to be found. My eyes caught the time on the clock by the dresser, it was one in the morning. He must be downstairs fixing the watch. A gush of cold wind burst through the open windows that it made me shiver violently because I had no clothes on. _

_I ran my good hand through my long brown hair. I had that terrible dream again. It was odd because I never had it before, until I began my relationship with Gabriel. It was odd but I didn't want to worry him or give it any attention. I thought it would disappear over time, but I was clearly mistaken and at times during the day, blurry visions would come to me. Sometimes it would be pieces of the dream, or nightmare; which is the proper name for it._

_All I remembered was that it was dark and cold, very cold. But as I sat up and propped my aching head against the head board the vision slowly crept its way into my restless mind. Then, in an instant I remembered everything..._

_My wrists were shackled to a wall. To my small relief there was a glass window at the end of the room. There was a man in a lab coat outside looking in. I couldn't see his face clearly because he was scribbling on a clipboard but I managed to see the logo on his coat...Pinehearst._

_I didn't know what that meant but it had to mean something because I was trapped and restrained as if I was a dangerous wild animal. Then, without warning an electro wave shot from the corner of the room and it hit me right in the chest. I wasn't alone. I screamed in agony as I sunk to the floor, I was grateful that the shackles were long enough to allow me to do that. My screams died down as I heard footsteps come closer and I felt the presence of someone else here with me. I could hear the calm and steady breath and I felt their eyes on me._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you all liked it. I promise you that the story gets a lot better.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

A/N: Thanks sooo much to those who read, added to alert and reviewed!! It made me very happy, so here is some more!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_After a long and restless night, I gathered enough strength to get up this morning. I was surprised to see Gabriel up and about. Then again he was always up before I was and always had a cup of coffee waiting for me. I quickly went into the bathroom to get ready. I was seriously considering selling my apartment since I hardly got to sleep over there, usually I would just go to get my clothes and spend the night with Gabriel, because he felt better if I stayed with him. Though we are not married and are technically living in sin, Gabriel has solved that problem by proposing to me. We acted already like we were married and so I was content with that, but we had a long discussion over it and both decided that we should make it official. I was ecstatic when he already had the ring in his pocket. It was a simple diamond ring, nothing extravagant, but to me it was everything. _

_I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a simple light pink cotton dress and a grey sweater. My hair flowed freely, the way Gabriel liked it to be. I walked over to the other side of the bed to get my silver metallic flats. _

_"How did you sleep?" I dropped my flats. Gabriel had startled me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest and took a few breaths as I inhaled his irresistible scent. Shivers went up my spine as he held me tighter._

_"I'm okay, and yes I slept well." I lied. I didn't want to mention anything to him about my wierd dreams. I had decided once again to not pay any attention to it._

_"Coffee is waiting for you on the table." He kissed the top of my head. "How is your hand?"_

_"It still stings if I move it a little but otherwise its okay." He let me go and took the flats out of my hand. He bent down and helped me slip into them. "Thank you. Did you finish fixing the watch?"_

_Before he answered he kissed my cheek and smirked."No, its more complicated than I thought." He didn't let go of my hand as we walked into the kitchen._

_"Oh, well I am sure you will accomplish fixing it. Just don't exhaust yourself too much." I picked up the cup off the table and took a sip of coffee. Gabriel went to the counter to grab a cup himself. "You know, I never said this to you but you have been spending a great amount of time fixing those timepieces instead of spending more time with me."_

_Gabriel turned to look at me and laughed because I was pouting. "Jealous are we?"_

_"No, of course not. I am only letting you know." I took another sip._

_"Well, consider me dually noted. And I promise to pay more attention to you, which I always do."_

_"I know, I am only teasing you." I smirked. "I love you."_

_He smirked and came over to me and kissed me softly. "I love you too."_

_We finished breakfast and took a cab to the facility where my father was. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Two years ago, my parents, along with my younger sister, had an accident while going out of town. They were on their way to Ohio to visit my Aunt and Uncle, I stayed behind in Chicago with my grandparents because I really didn't get along with my father's side of the family. They were rude and treated me very differently from my sister. They treated as if I was some sort of alien and I could never figure out why, but I didn't really care. I had figured it best if I just stayed behind. Both of my parents agreed, so they just took Leah (my younger sister) with them. All I remember from that night is having my grandmother wake me up in the middle of night, sobbing, telling me my mom and sister were dead. My dad was in ICU, but he was going to be alright. Gran could not stop sobbing, she blamed herself for letting them drive all the way up there in bad weather conditions, but we knew it was my father's fault because he had insisted for them to travel by car. Even though he was my father, I never forgave him. But I loved him no matter what._

_After he was released from the hospital we buried my sister and mother in Chicago. Shortly after he had a mental breakdown and my grandparents thought it was best to put him in a facility, I also agreed because I couldn't stand to have him around me, ignoring me and moping around. It was illogical for him to be even home. What didn't ease me at the moment was returning to see him. I hadn't come for almost two months._

_Gabriel held my hand tightly as we walked in. He knew it wasn't easy for me to see my father stare at a window blankly, hoping that my mother and sister would come back to him. Before I arrived at the nurse's desk to check in, Gabriel held me back._

_"Aubri, everything is going to be alright. I will be by your side at all times, just remember that." He pressed his lips against mine. God! I loved him so much. Every night I prayed that me and Gabriel didn't end up with a tragic end like my parents._

_Our foreheads pressed together as I cupped his face in my hands. "Thank you. What will I ever do without you?" I gave him a peck on the lips, not wanting to let go of him but I had to. At least for a little while. _

_"You will never be without me." He whispered into my ear, I shivered and left his side to see the nurses gawking at us._

_"I am here to see Daniel Collins." I didn't look directly at the nurses, instead I signed in._

_"What is your relation to the patient?" _

_"I am his daughter." As I finished signing my name I distinctly heard an intake of breath from one of them. I looked up and gave her a questionable look._

_The nurse, Nancy, took hold of the other nurse. "Excuse us." I stared at them in utter confusion as they went to the other side of the hallway. Gabriel had probably noticed what was going on and was at my side within seconds. _

_"What's going on?" His arm encircled my waist and held me close. I placed my hand over his. I stared at the nurses as they whispered frantically at each other. What the hell was going on? I knew it had something to do with my father and me because they kept looking at my direction._

_"I don't know, but whatever it must be it can't be good." I looked up at Gabriel who showed the same concern._

_Finally after five minutes of bickering the two nurses came back, hopefully with some information to give me. "Sorry about that honey."_

_I bit my lip. "Well, it would certainly help if you give me information on my father."_

_Nancy looked at me and Gabriel, then at her co-worker. The other nurse nodded. "Honey, I'm afraid your father has been taken to the hospital last night."_

_"What!? Why didn't you people let me know what the hell happened!?" I yelled not caring if people stared. How could this happen! Gabriel pulled me away to calm me down._

_He led me to the hidden corridor where no one could see us. "Aubri, you have to calm down." His voice was demanding yet soothing. But I couldn't just simply calm down._

_"Gabriel, how can I calm down if they kept vital information from me?! I am the only one he has left. My grandparents are too old to even try to help and our relatives are too far away, which I really doubt now they care about him!" I let out a flustered breath. "This is not right." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked around the corridor as if I would find some sort of answer._

_Gabriel took me into his arms and held me for awhile. Despite my current plight, I had never felt more secure than in Gabriel's arms. Everything just seemed to settle when he took care of me. "I know it isn't. But we don't even know what exactly happened. Now, I will go ask what exactly happened, and to never keep information such as this or any from us."_

_"Us?" I looked at him._

_"Yes, us. I told you I am here for you." Gabriel kissed my cheek and disappeared down the hall._

_A few more tears escaped my eyes as I felt more grateful for Gabriel. I had no idea what was going on with me these past few days. My emotions were everywhere and I was losing control. Maybe it was my nerves for the next audition and the stress of my father. But fortunately I had Gabriel by my side._

_Before I knew it he was back. "What did they say?"_

_"Your dad is at the hospital uptown. Apparently he suffered a heart attack but he is stable now. That is what they know so far." Gabriel looked as if he had more information, he paused to see my reaction. I let out a few breaths and forced myself to relax. "And your dad didn't want them to tell you."_

_I wasn't surprised at all by that. He had pushed me away ever since my mom and sister died and I had not come to visit in two months, I couldn't blame him. But it was getting to the point where I didn't know what to do. _

_Regardless I was his daughter. "Can we go now? I need to see him." _

_"I have to go to the shop, but I will leave you for only an hour. Someone is coming by to pick up a watch. I will make sure not to take any longer than an hour. Will you be alright without me?" Gabriel held my hand._

_I didn't mind, I didn't want him to have the burden of my father. "I will be fine, don't worry."_

_He smirked and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I managed to smile a little bit, which put him at ease. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The hospital was full of sickness and chaos. I had no idea where to go because I was not in the right state of mind. I looked around to see if there was anyone around who could help me, but all the nurses were busy. The phones kept ringing, babies were crying, some people arguing, I was losing myself because I could not stand the noise. I felt as if my head was going to explode. I backed up against the wall and closed my eyes and hoped that everything would disappear._

_"Miss, are you alright?" I shook my head and opened my eyes to see a man, a handsome man standing in front of me. His face was chiseled, his eyes were a sweet brown color and meaningful. His hair was seemed silky to the touch. He was prince charming straight out of a fairy tale. _

_"No, I'm not." His beautiful face began to fade away and his voice echoed, then everything went blank._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_I awoke with a bad headache and a sudden feeling of loss. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then, everything fell into place. "Are you alright?" The man's handsome face came back into vision._

_"A little better. I fainted, right?" I struggled to sit up._

_"No, no lay back don't force yourself. And yes you did faint." He helped me lay my head against the pillow. "I take it you find hospitals overwhelming."_

_I laughed a little, mostly because I was embarrassed. "I try to avoid them at all costs."_

_He smirked back and stuck out his hand. "Peter Petrelli."_

_"Aubri Collins." I shook his hand, I was a bit nervous because our hand shake lingered. I decided to start a new topic. "Do you work here?"_

_"Well, I am a hospice nurse but I work here when I have no patient to care for. One of the patients I cared for died a few weeks ago."_

_"I'm sorry." I let go of his hand but didn't look away. Peter shook his head. "Thank you for helping me. I would have lost myself completely." I tried to look away from his eyes but I couldn't. Something about him drew me in and it was becoming difficult._

_"No problem." His stare was still on me. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, why were you here in the first place?"_

_Then it snapped into my head. My dad was here. "Oh, my father was admitted here last night because he suffered a heart attack and I was looking for someone to tell me where he is, but as you can see I kind of freaked out."_

_"You suffered an anxiety attack. Maybe you should stay here for a doctor to check you out. Now, what is your father's name?" He went over to the computer that was located at the far end of the room._

_"Daniel Collins." His eyes were intently focused on the computer. I found myself staring at him again. Why couldn't I look away?_

_"Alright, he is in room 216, which is located on the second floor. I can take you, but you should rest for now." Peter shut the computer off and came to sit by me._

_"Do I have to spend the night here?" I didn't want to stay here because I didn't want Gabriel to worry. Gabriel, I had completely forgotten about him. _

_"No, but it would be a good idea for a doctor to check you out just to be safe." It was strange that I felt completely safe with Peter. No! I shouldn't be feeling anything toward him because he is a complete strange who I barely just met. No! I loved Gabriel, I was going to marry him for heavens sake!_

_"I guess you're right." I sighed and looked out the window to see the sun setting. It must have been late in the afternoon. "How long was I out?"_

_"Four hours. You looked exhausted."_

_"I didn't have much sleep last night." I looked back at him, his eyes were beautiful. Peter looked down at my bandaged hand._

_"What happened to your hand?" He caught me off guard when he took my hand into his._

_"I burned it on accident." My cheeks became red as I remembered my clumsiness. _

_"May I take a look?"_

_"Yea, sure." I extended my hand toward him. He took it and began to unravel the bandage. "Petrelli? Did you say your last name was Petrelli?"_

_He looked up at me smiling. "Yes, my brother is Nathan Petrelli." _

_"Nice to know." I looked away for moment. _

_"Is there a problem?" Peter raised his brow._

_"No, not at all, its just you're nothing like your brother." I looked into Peter's eyes again, losing myself in the depths of them._

_"Ah, well I get that a lot. My mother refers to me as the noble soul of the Petrelli family."_

_"I am sure she speaks the truth." I smiled and watched as he put some smelly ointment on my hand. I wrinkled my nose at the awful smell, which he noticed._

_"The smell is temporary, it should heal up nicely after a day or two." _

_"Thank you Peter." I watched him intently, it looked as if he wanted to ask me something. Then, he noticed my ring. _

_"Are you married?" He tried to hide some sort of emotion but I could not tell which one it was. I mean, I just met him._

_"Engaged." I didn't wish to go into full detail._

_"Well, congratulations." He placed the ointment in the drawer next to the bed and stood. _

_I nodded and watched as he made his way toward the door. "Peter, can I ask you a question?"_

_His face brightened up slightly. "Yea, anything." He moved away from the door and came back to where he was sitting._

_"I know this might seem weird of me to ask but I need to get another person's perspective." I took a breath and closed my eyes. "Do you find yourself asking questions about yourself and no one can answer them? Do you ever think we are meant to do something special? Something that no ordinary person can do?" I opened my eyes, praying that he didn't look at me as if I was insane. The reason I asked this to him was because I felt he would be the only to understand. This question had been on my mind for weeks. I don't know why, but it just was. _

_He had the biggest smirk on his face. "You mean like save the world?"_

_

* * *

_

Ah!! Sorry, I left you a cliffy! Well I hope you enjoyed the first meeting between Aubri and Peter. Please review and let me know what you think. I shall be back with more soon! :)


	3. From Sane to being Insane

_I smirked at Peter's enthusiastic attitude but I felt as if I wasn't being truthful with myself or him. I mean, yes I have thought of it before but what was the chance that it could happen to someone like me. I never considered myself extraordinary or gifted, my family certainly didn't see me that way, except for Gran and my mother. But otherwise, I was just a plain girl to everyone else. It was inane of me to ask and his answer was wishful thinking on his part and mine. "Forget it, it was stupid of me to ask." I flung the plain white sheets over my legs and stood to leave._

_Peter shook his head and gently pushed me down. "You really shouldn't move."_

_"I am fine really, nothing is damaged." I stood up once more. "Please, I really need to see my father." I gave Peter a pleading look. Maybe seeing my father would calm my restless mind and stop these thoughts of saving the world and doing something extraordinary occupy my mind. I was in desperate need of peace of mind._

_He sighed in surrender. "Sure I will take you to him." Peter let me walk passed him and he followed behind. We walked in silence toward the elevator. But I knew the conversation we shared before still lingered in the air. And I had a big hunch he had more to say or respond to me for calling the question stupid. We entered the elevator still in complete silence. Once the doors slid closed he gathered his courage. "Why would you think it was a stupid question."_

_I laughed a little. "Peter, I don't even know you and it made perfect sense to ask a complete stranger that question because you don't know me at all. So you wouldn't be able to tell that I am acting wierd." He still seemed crossed. "You don't understand do you?" He shook his head. "Alright, well for example if I asked my fiancee that question he would certainly question my sanity because it isn't in my nature to just randomly ask such a question."_

_"So you used me?" Peter cocked his perfect brow._

_"No, absolutely not. I just thought...well never mind." I clamped my jaw shut and looked away from Peter._

_Peter's warm hand grasped my shoulder. "I was only kidding. I know what you are trying to say. Trust me I had made the mistake of asking my brother and my mother this question, which of course caused them to question my sanity." He smiled to reassure me and it worked. "Well, at least I know one thing about you."_

_"And that is?" I looked at him._

_"That you and I have the same question in mind and are guarded about it." The elevator swung open to reveal the second floor. "Well, here we are." He let me get out first and then he walked me to my father's room. I felt at ease with Peter and I felt that I could tell him anything. But no! I cannot seriously be thinking this. What about Gabriel ? He was my soul mate and he was the only man I had learned to trust. He took care of me and he was the only person I needed in my life._

_We stopped in front of room 216. "Thank you for everything, I think I would still be lying on the floor if it weren't for you."_

_"Don't worry I was glad to help. Besides I gained a friend didn't I?"_

_"Yes of course." I nodded._

_He smirked. "I will be around if you need me." Peter padded my shoulder and walked away never taking his eyes off me._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The room was dark when I walked in. It felt cold as well that I had to wrap my sweater tightly around myself. I looked around for my father when my eyes landed on the sad soul sitting by the small window looking out into the late afternoon. I walked over to him quietly, hoping that he would be happy to see me. He probably wouldn't though._

_"Dad?" I knelt before him. His smoldering eyes landed on me. His expression was indifferent. Why did I always hope that he would love me? I never understood why._

_"What are you doing here?" He took his eyes off me and resumed his gaze to the window._

_My words were stuck in my throat. I was trying really hard not to cry. I gulped and took a hold of his hand. "I came here to see you, I heard about your stroke and I wanted to see if you were alright."_

_He snatched his hand away. "Well here I am, alive." He stood up from the chair and made his way over to the bed. "Now go, I want to be alone."_

_"You don't want to see me? Know how I am doing?" I walked over to help him settle into bed._

_"You look well." He grunted and laid his head against the pillow._

_I forced a smile. "I am...well actually I am engaged...see." I showed him my ring but he did not seem to care. I wanted to scream at this point. It was a mistake to come, yet my flaw was that I never learned from my mistakes. At this point I was irritated. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"_

_"What the hell do you want me to say!?" He yelled. " Besides, I don't care anymore, my family is dead."_

_"How can you say that?" I flinched and my skin became iron hot with the rage as sadness began to boil inside me, though it was mostly rage. "Well congratulations at least! Can't you be happy that your only living daughter is going to get married! That she found a good man to spend the rest of her life with! Why can you not treat me with kindness for once! I am your daughter, your flesh and blood!"_

_"No you are not! You are not my real daughter! You are the spawn of someone else!" He shrieked. This time he grew more violent and flung the water container to the wall. I backed away from him. "Get out! And don't you ever come near me again!"_

_"You are insane!" Tears spilled out of my eyes as he continued to throw anything that was in his path._

_"Leave!"_

_"How could you treat me like this! I am your daughter!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_"The hell you are! You are no daughter of mine! Get out! Get out before I call the police!" He reached for the glass vase that was on the nightstand and flung it toward me. Before I could duck, Peter ran into the room and knocked me down before the vase could hit me. The glass shattered and two nurses rushed into the room to tend to Daniel as he began to sink into the oblivion of insanity. Peter picked me up into his arms and took me out into the hall._

_He set me down on one of the waiting room chairs and scanned my body for injuries. I felt weak, very weak and all I wanted to do was sleep to never wake up. How could he say something like that to me? Now the question was... was he telling the truth. Though the worst thing of all was that I actually began to believe him._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Though Peter insisted he would take me home, I won the battle and took a cab. I wished to be alone and I didn't want Gabriel to question who brought me home. I paid the cab driver and went up to the apartment. I felt exhausted and completely lost. What the hell was I thinking going to see him and to actually think he would receive me well. I was proved wrong once more. Quite frankly I made things worse and they were not going to get any better._

_"Aubri is that you?" Gabriel's voice came from the other room._

_"Yes its me." I wiped my tears away before Gabriel came into the room. He walked in and embraced me tightly._

_He pulled back. "What happened? Are you alright?" His eyes scanned my face. I could not help it, I lost it completely and I began to sob uncontrollably. I held on tight to Gabriel for dear life and squeezed my eyes shut hoping that this was all a bad nightmare but it wasn't, it was my reality that I would never be able to escape and if I ran it would follow me. Happiness never fit well into my life and if it did ever come about it would only be for a short while then it would vanish. Gabriel was the only one true happiness I had and I had to hold on to him for dear life because I knew that at any moment he could also be ripped away from me._


	4. Not Normal

_**A/N: Sorry for re-uploading this and other chaper, but I had noticed it wasn't in italics and it would have confused you all. The story is set during the 1st season and then in a future chapter it will be during the present. I am sorry for the inconvience. And I wanted to take some time to thanks those who have kindly reviewed and added me to their story alert list. Thanks to SexySadie88, Elle Valentine, PrettyAtMidnight, nikiriki5273 for reviewing. Really encouraged me to continue. And those who added the story to alert, Bruce-Willis-Fan42694, HermioneandMarcus, i-dun-it-did-it, nikiriki5273, PrettyAtMidnight, Vulcanvamp (Love your pename btw!) Okay thanks again and on with the story! I shall have another update soon! :)**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Before I had a chance to blink, three days had gone by. I certainly had doubts about what Daniel had said. A part of me, the hopeful relieved part of me believed that he was telling the truth. If it was true, then it certainly explained a great deal. It explained it all, about how he treated me and how he viewed me. Leah had been his favorite, his golden child, but of course she was. Leah was his flesh and blood and I was the step child, unloved and misunderstood. I really did hope he was telling the truth. _

_A simple DNA would clear that up and I intended to take it. Though, I would have to wait a few days to visit him and tell him what I had decided to do. I really doubt he is stable enough to face me again, the man certainly had issues. I also needed to enlist in Peter's help. The only issue was that I had no idea where to reach him, either way a trip to the hospital was necessary. _

_I finished getting dressed and set out to look for Gabriel. I was really glad I had him by my side. He was my rock and it was uncanny how he understood what I was going through, but I didn't dare question him. He didn't like talking about his home life with me and neither did I. It was something we both wished to avoid at all costs but yet for me it was becoming difficult to ignore. After all, it was on of the things Gabriel and I had in common. Gabriel assured me he would be by my side no matter what. That was the only thing that kept me sane for the past three days. _

_I walked into the shop to see him engrossed in another watch. "Gabriel?"_

_"Yes?" He looked up as he set his tools aside and walked over to me._

_"I'm going to go out for a couple of hours, but I will be back in time for dinner." I took hold of his hands and looked up at him._

_"Where are you going?" His brown eyes focused intently on mine._

_I had decided that I was not going to tell him about Peter Petrelli. I didn't want to cause unnecessary tension among other things. Besides, Peter was only a friend and nothing more. My heart belonged to Gabriel. "Oh, just a few errands. I need to keep my mind busy and being looked up in the apartment all day isn't helping anymore. By the way, the place is spotless." I laughed a little. I felt as if I haven't laughed in ages. Three days were an awfully long time._

_Gabriel smiled and moved a stand of hair from my face. "I missed your laugh." He kissed my forehead gently and held me tight. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I kissed his lips and pulled back from his embrace. "I will see you later tonight." I caressed his smooth pale face and then turned to head out the door. I hated lying to him._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I cautiously braced myself before I entered the overwhelming hospital. Fortunately this time I wasn't as nervous as I was before. Maybe it was the fear of losing my "Father." But it didn't matter to me anymore because he probably wasn't my real father to begin with. I approached the nurse's desk with full confidence. _

_The nurse looked up at me with a scrupulous look. "May I help you?"_

_"Yes, do you happen to know where I can locate Peter Petrelli?" I smiled hoping to sweeten her sour attitude._

_"Honey, look this is a hospital not a night club that you would expect anyone to know where your boyfriend is." She raised her brow in irritation._

_I never felt more insulted. "Mam, I can assure you that I know this is a hospital. However, I need to speak with about his hospice services." I practically growled._

_The nurse backed down a little bit this time. "Let me see if he came into the hospital today." She picked up the phone and dialed. I waited patiently as I could for what seemed like forever. "I'm sorry but didn't come in today."_

_"Do you have an address?" I had no other alternative. I needed to see Peter again. She looked at me suspiciously. "Please." I gave her my pleading look and it worked. Finally convinced that I wasn't a girlfriend or anything remotely close to that kind of relationship._

_She scribbled the address on a post-it note and handed it to me. "Fine, here you go."_

_I took the piece of paper without looking at her and I realized I was going to have to take a cab. "Thank you." I muttered and walked out._

_It took me approximately ten minutes to get a cab. Finding Peter Petrelli was becoming more difficult than I had thought. Finally a cab pulled up to my relief. I quickly got in before anyone else could steal my cab; after all this was New York City._

_"Where to young lady?" The man looked over at me as I settled in. _

_"This address please." I handed him the piece of paper the nurse had given me._

_"Very well." He smiled and handed me the paper back._

_Traffic was another issue I had completely had forgotten about. At this point I really doubted I was going to be back home in time for dinner. Aside from that dilemma I had left my cell back at the apartment so I had no where to call Gabriel. I gave up and decided to just sit back as the traffic continued. I had no idea what I was going to say to Peter. I already owed him a great deal. He saved me twice and I had no idea how to repay him. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes for awhile, I hadn't that much sleep the past few days._

_"Rough day?" The cab driver brought me back to reality._

_"More like a few days." I opened my eyes as I took more notice of his accent. "This might seem too forward but what part of India are you from?"_

_He turned around to face me with a smile. "Madras, how did distinguish my accent?"_

_"I visited India during my college years. I sort of became obsessed with its culture and people." I extended my hand. "I am Aubri Collins by the way."_

_He shook it politely. "Chandra Suresh." He seemed to have brigthened up more as he heard my name. "Miss Collins, may I ask you a question? _

_"Yes, of course." I replied with curiosity._

_"Have you ever thought about human evolution? If a regular person had some type of ability? Something special that a person had within themselves?"_

_I smiled nervously completely bewildered. "I can't say that I have. Are you a scientific writer?"_

_"No, I am a Geneticist. I moved here and decided to continue my research here, hoping to find people who possessed said abilities. But I did write a book about it, I have a copy right here if you wish to know more." He handed me a medium sized book called Activating Evolution._

_"Thank you." I placed the book in my bag. "Have you met with anyone else who you thought might be part of it?"_

_"No, unfortunately not everyone is open minded like you Miss Collins." _

_"It is a fascinating subject now that you brought it up." I was slightly relieved that traffic was moving faster._

_"I am glad to have met someone who thinks so." Before I knew it, had pulled up in front of a very nice penthouse._

_"Thank you again, " I paid and was truly grateful to him for distracting me. I was beginning to agree with his theory but I had a lot of other things on my mind._

_"Your welcome." He nodded and reached into his pocket. "And if you wish to know more or have questions please do not hesitate to give me a call." Suresh handed me his card and waved good bye._

_I waved back and shut the door. I placed the card in my pocket and looked up at my location. It was certainly a nice park avenue building. I headed in hopeing that I would be able to find Peter. Once I reached the front door I tried to gather the courage to knock._

_Before my hand made contact with the door, a woman opened the door. She seemed startled when she saw me. She seemed like the park avenue princess. She was beautiful and impeccably dressed from head to toe, aside from that she seemed like an educated woman with grace. _

_"May I help you?" She rose her brow as she took me in. I wasn't necessarily dressed in the upper east side fashion._

_"Yes, I am looking for Peter Petrelli. I was told he would be located here." I bit my lip nervously._

_Before she could speak, Peter came from behind her. "Aubri!" He waved at me. The woman looked at him and me suspiciously. Peter noticed and saw that he should introduce us. "Simone this is a friend of mine, Aubri Collins. Aubri this is Siome Deveaux."_

_I extended my hand and she shook it. "I am sorry for the intrusion Miss Deveaux."_

_"Its alright, Peter was on his way out. Luckily you reached him on time."_

_"Yes it was lucky you did." Peter smirked._

_"Oh, well maybe I can speak with you tomorrow. I didn't know you were busy."_

_Peter shook his head. "No,no its okay." He turned to Simone. "I will be here early tomorrow morning."_

_"Alright, I guess I will see you tomorrow." She didn't seemed pleased but there was nothing she could really say._

_"It was nice meeting you." I said to try to lighten the tension._

_"You too." She nodded and went back into the penthouse without looking at Peter._

_Once the door was shut I looked at Peter. "I'm really sorry Peter, I didn't know the nurse had given me the address to one of your patient's house."_

_Peter took my hand. "Aubri its okay. I'm glad you came. Now, would care to join me for a cup of coffee?"_

_"Yeah sure." I nodded and we both made our way to the elevator. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Once at the coffee shop I decided to tell Peter why I wanted to speak with him. He was the only person who would understand. I couldn't tell Gabriel because I just wanted to get this over with. I felt very guilty but it was something I did not wish to share with anyone else._

_"Are you alright? You seemed like you haven't gotten any sleep in days." Peter sipped from his cup as his eyes remained on me._

_"No, I haven't. Peter I found out something the day I visited my father." I fiddled with my napkin, still a little disturbed by the whole ordeal._

_"What happened? What did he say to you." Peter looked very concerned. I was so surprised how he considered me his friend so quickly when we only knew each other for a day._

_"Daniel isn't my real father. He confessed it that day I visited him." I looked down at my coffee that was now cold._

_"And you believe him?" _

_"Maybe. I mean it explains a lot of things. He hated me Peter, well he hates me. Daniel really never became the father he needed to be. I was ostracized by him and his family as if I was some sort of freak. But I was so naive that I wished for him to love me. I loved him as a daughter was obligated to love her father." I sighed and looked at Peter to see his reaction._

_He patted my hand. "I'm sorry."_

_I waved my other hand. "Don't be. This may seem twisted but in a way I am relieved."_

_"I would be to if I was in your place." He reassured._

_"But there is a chance he could be lying."_

_"Why would he lie?" Peter rose his brow._

_"Because he still loathes me either way." I looked into Peter's eyes. "I wish to take a DNA test."_

_"That sounds like a good idea." Peter agreed._

_"But I need your help, if it isn't too much to ask?" I felt like I was pestering him. _

_"Not at all, what do you need." _

_"Could you possibly get what you need from him and without telling him. I don't want him to know. I will give you whatever you need from me so you could send it in for the test." I bit my lip once more, hoping that this was not too much to ask._

_"Sure, no problem." He smirked._

_I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. "Thank you very much, you have no idea how grateful I am to you." _

_"I am glad to help." He took another sip of coffee._

_I smiled at him and looked down at my watch, it was already six in the evening. I had totally forgotten about Gabriel. I looked around for a pay phone to call him. I spotted one near the restrooms. "Listen, I have to make a call I will be right back."_

_"You fiancee I assume?" Peter looked up at me._

_"Yeah, I told him I would be home in time for dinner but I doubt I am going to make it." I felt really bad._

_Peter dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here you can use my cell."_

_I shook my head. "No its alright, I asked too much of you already."_

_He rolled his eyes and shoved the phone toward me. "Just call him."_

_I sighed and sat back down. "Thank you." I dialed the phone to the shop because I knew for a fact he was still there. Three rings later he picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Gabriel, I am so sorry but I am running late. I got held up with something and I don't think I would make it in time for dinner." _

_"Its alright don't worry, do you want me to meet you anywhere?"_

_"No, no I will try to make it as soon as possible, don't worry." I reassured him because he didn't seem too happy._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine." I mustered up my cheerful voice so he wouldn't become more worried._

_"Alright, be careful." He lingered for a few moments. "I love you."_

_"I love you too and I will see you soon." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Peter who looked at me oddly._

_"Is everything okay with you and your fiancee?" He put the phone back in his pocket._

_I stood up and put on my coat. "Perfect."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"So are you involved with Miss Deavoux?" We had taken a cab from Park Avenue and stopped at a neighborhood near my apartment so we could walk the rest of the way. I had told Peter about how I met Gabriel and about my years in college, as he did the same with me. Peter was the only person- aside from Gabriel- that I had opened up to. I didn't have that many friends that I had trusted enough to let them know about me. Ever since I met Gabriel I had only devoted myself to our stable life and relationship. _

_Peter chuckled. "What would you assume that?"_

_"She looked a little unsettled when you and I left together." I really hope I didn't impose on anything between them, if there was something going on._

_"We've only flirted but that's it. Besides, she is involved with another guy." He looked straight ahead in defeat. I could tell that he had lingering feelings for her. They way he spoke about her said it all._

_"You have feelings for her." Peter turned his gaze to me. He raised his brow, surely trying to cover up that I had said the truth. "Your eyes say it all."_

_"I guess you can say I do, but lately those feelings aren't as strong as they used to be." Peter's sweet eyes looked straight into mine. "Something changed."_

_"And that would be?" I questioned._

_He smirked and looked away. "Nothing, maybe I just realized that she would never have the same feelings toward me."_

_"Oh." I looked down at my flats feeling really stupid for asking such a question._

_"So, I will submit your DNA sample and get one from Daniel and submit it in. Hopefully the testing won't take too long." I could tell he didn't want to talk about Simone anymore and he quickly found a topic I didn't really want to talk about either._

_"Thanks again Peter, I really appreciate your help."_

_"Like I said, its no problem." He smiled once again that it made me feel sort of strange. But I shouldn't be feeling that way. Either way it didn't feel anything close to how I felt with Gabriel. That was something entirely different. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk._

_Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a big palm cover my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I looked over at Peter who had another man covering his mouth and dragging him into an alley way. The man who had me quickly followed. I was in complete shock that I felt my body go numb. _

_"I thought we were just taking Petrelli's little brother not his little brother's girlfriend too!" The man who had me whispered frantically._

_The one who had Peter shrugged. "Maybe it will get us more cash if use her as well." Peter and I looked at each other as we realized what they planned to do._

_"How long do you suppose that Nathan Petrelli will take to gather up the ransom money."_

_"Maybe two days at the latest. He wouldn't want this to take too long because of his stupid campaign" _

_"Alright but if anything goes wrong this was your idea!"_

_"Relax and lets tie them up!" The man who had Peter began to struggle with Peter as he resisted. I didn't want to give them any cause for them to pull out a knife or shoot us. But I had to do something. Just as I began to think about something, the man punched Peter. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut as I tried very hard to think of what to do but nothing came. I thought of grabbing a pipe that was on the floor and beat the man with it. As I continued to think, I felt a part of me disappear. I opened my eyes and saw another me beating the man to a pulp. The man who was still holding me looked at me completely confused. _

_"What the hell? That's you! Are you some kind of witch!" He pushed me to the ground and ran off terrified. Peter was looking at me and the other me completely shocked. My other self continued to beat the man, once she noticed the man lied dead on the floor she stopped. I made eye contact with my other self and felt myself return back to one._

_Peter's ragged breath was the only thing I could hear as I try to comprehend what just happened. As if with one cohesive thought I duplicated myself and controlled what I did. With thoughts I controlled my cloned self. _

_Peter stood and walked over to me. He gave me his hand and helped me back up. I looked at him completely terrified at what I was capable of. "What the hell did I just do?!"_

_"I don't know but I guess we are even now with the whole life saving thing."_


	5. Strangers

_A/N: Sorry for the delay!! School has kept me really busy! Here more, hopefully the next chapter won't take me this long to get out for you all! Please read and review for it makes my day and I will promise to get the next chapter out soon! :D_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Was it possible for ones life to spiral out of control within the course of days? Unfortunately, that was my plight and now I have no idea how to control what is happening to me. How would I even mention this to Gabriel? What would he do or even say? One thing I was definitely sure of, and that was Peter Petrelli. I had made myself swear not to call or see him anymore. It was too dangerous to be involved with a Petrelli at the moment. _

_The door suddenly slammed shut that it caused me to jump from the armchair and drop my book on the floor. I sighed and picked up the book as I tried to remember what page I had left off on. Footsteps filled my ears and I knew it was Gabriel._

_I carefully stood up as he came into the room. "Hey, where have you been?" I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. I looked up into his rich brown eyes and saw a hint of disappointment and if I wasn't mistaken, rage._

_"I was just getting some air." He merely smiled which was rare because over the course of days we haven't seen much of eachother and when we don't see each other as much, he responds sweetly and with so much love. I knew something was wrong._

_"Are you sure you're alright?" I held onto his hand as he looked away._

_"I'm fine Aubri." Gabriel ripped his hand away from mine. _

_I backed away from him. "I'm sorry I was only concerned. I haven't seen you in days and you seem on edge. Is it because I haven't been around?" He looked at me confused. "Is something wrong with your mom?"_

_"No, no she is fine. It's just that-" Gabriel got closer to me and looked down at me as I waited patiently for an answer. Guilt punched a whole in my chest because I haven't given Gabriel as much attention as I should. I have been far too busy with Peter Petrelli and my problems that I couldn't confide in him, but I confided in a complete stranger? Nothing was wrong with Gabriel, it was me...all me._

_"Its just that what Gabriel? Come on, you can tell me anything." I took hold of his hand once again. What a pathetic hypocrite I was! Here I am standing in front of the man I love telling him that he can tell me anything, while I kept everything to myself and telling some other man who wasn't Gabriel. _

_Gabriel kissed the top of my head. "No, never mind, its nothing." This time he kissed my lips. _

_As he walked into the kitchen I could not help myself. "Gabriel, I know you well enough to know when something is wrong. You really haven't been yourself lately. Please tell me what the hell is going!"_

_"You wouldn't understand." Gabriel's eyes were cold. _

_"What wouldn't I understand? I know you better than anyone! I am about to be your wife and you're keeping secrets from me!" I shrieked because I was on edge as well and because my conscience kept screaming at me for being such a hypocrite. _

_Gabriel looked at me with a hard gaze as I noticed his jaw line tighten. Just before he could open his mouth to respond, the door bell rang. Gabriel shook his head at me and went over to answer the door. I sighed and plumped back down in the arm chair as I tried to gather myself._

_"Hi, I am looking for Aubri Collins." My heart skipped a beat as I recognized Peter's voice. Oh God! "I knocked on her door but no one answered and I was hoping if you knew where I can reach her?"_

_"Who are you?" Gabriel questioned suspiciously._

_"Oh sorry, I am Peter Petrelli." _

_I quickly went over to them before Peter could utter another word. His face brightened up as he saw me._

_"Aubri, hey! I was looking all over the place for you." I half smirked at Peter as I felt Gabriel's heated gaze on me._

_"Sorry I have been hard to reach, its just that I have been busy with auditions... could we talk outside?" I looked at Gabriel sympathetically as I pushed Peter further into the hall and closed the door behind me. "Listen Peter-"_

_"Hold on before you say anything, I have the DNA results." Peter reached into his back pocket and handed them to me. _

_I gulped and took the envelope from him. I opened it quickly as my curiosity became an overwhelming sensation that I forgot about everything else. I scanned it quickly and my heart suddenly dropped. He was telling the truth, Daniel wasn't my real father and it explained so much. But then whose daughter was I? As of now I have no last name until I marry Gabriel. I looked up at Peter who waited eagerly for what the results were. "He was right, he isn't my father."_

_"Well isn't this good news after the way he treated you?"_

_"I don't know, I mean who am I now?"_

_Peter's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" I looked back at the apartment door. Gabriel must be upset. "Can we talk somewhere else please?"_

_"Yeah sure, lets go to the coffee shop across the street." I followed Peter without another thought._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"So what did you mean about not knowing who you are anymore?" Peter sipped from his steaming cup of coffee as he looked at me. _

_"I don't have a last name anymore and I mean what happened the other night was just...I can't even talk about that." I whispered as I fought back the tears that were very close to falling. Why was this happening to me?_

_"Hey, hey look at me." Peter cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. "I am here for you if you need me."_

_I shook my head and pushed his hand away. "No Peter, I can't do this anymore. I hardly know you and I am neglecting my fiancee and not seeking help from him."_

_"Was that him?"_

_I nodded. "And you have to understand me. Please Peter I cannot see you anymore. I do appreciate all that you have done for me, probably more than I deserve, but nonetheless I am very grateful toward you."_

_Peter sat back and shook his head. "I don't understand."_

_I sighed and looked away for a moment. "Peter up until I met you, my life was stable and secure. One day you pop into my life and the next thing I know I am fighting off two men in an alley way, not to mention that I can clone myself and control that other part of me! I can't do this Peter, I am sorry but it would be better if we just cut ties. It shouldn't be to difficult because I hardly even know you." I hated saying this to Peter but I had no other choice. I was not going to lose Gabriel or myself._

_"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I just wanted to be a person you could confide in." His compassionate eyes turned dark._

_"Apparently I confided too much in you." I was being too harsh but I had to be. "Again, I am grateful for everything." I stood up to leave but before I could turn, Peter's hand encricled my wrist._

_"Listen, I know this is hard time in your life and you feel lost and confused because of what is happening to you, but it doesn't have to be. I also came by to tell you something of my own." His hand was still wrapped tightly around my wrist not wanting to let go. I decided to give him one last chance. "Thank you." _

_I nodded and sat back down. "What is it that you have to tell me?"_

_"I have an ability of my own."_

_I shook my head in disappointment. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"_

_"No it isn't, its true Aubri."_

_I leaned in so I could give him a piece of my mind. "Look Peter I don't need your pity. And if you feel like I am just a poor girl who doesn't know who she is... then fine, so be it because I don't know who I am. The only thing I don't need from you is pity. Apparently I was just a joke to you." _

_"Aubri? What the hell? No you are not a joke to me and I don't pity you. Listen, I am telling you the truth!" Peter took hold of my arm once more._

_I pulled away. "No, I am done listening to you. Peter you are too dangerous for me to be around! All I want is to find out who I am and live a normal life." _

_"If you are referring to the other night then I am sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen, but about your ability then that was bound to happen sooner or later." Peter sighed and looked away for a moment hoping to find some other answer to convince me to stay._

_"No, Peter I am done its over. Thank you for everything else." I finally gathered the strength to walk away from the only man, besides Gabriel, who understood me, even if he was a complete stranger._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_As soon as I entered the apartment, Gabriel was still standing where I had left him waiting for me. _

_"Now I understand. I am not able to keep anything from you but you are allowed to?" He began to pace angrily around the kitchen. "Is this how we are going to start out a marriage?"_

_I closed my eyes for a moment. "No of course not! You see this is what I am talking about Gabriel! This isn't your normal behavior." _

_"I don't want to be normal! I'm sick of being what everyone expects me to be. I wish to be something more!" Gabriel slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter. His sudden outburst caused me to flinch and move little further away from him. I was shocked and scared at his sudden rage. It was as if a demon suddenly possessed him._

_"You know you're capable of being something greater. But you are not going to be able to attain that by this sudden outburst."_

_"You don't understand the need to be something more." Gabriel clenched his fist._

_God how wrong he was! My whole life had revolved on being more than just there. I wanted to be loved by a man who I now know isn't my father and to be a great ballet dancer. This relationship was getting to the point where we didn't know each other at all. We have become two completely different people. I looked at him in disappointment. "You don't know me at all anymore do you?"_

_Gabriel stood there and said nothing. He couldn't even dignify me with a response._

_"Answer me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping to unleash the anger and disappointment I had me. _

_"You're right I don't, because the Aubri I used to know so well wouldn't keep any secrets from me and run off with another man to confide in. The Aubri I knew would never question the love I have for her." Gabriel said in a low threatening voice._

_"I can't believe you're telling me this! How could you be such a hypocrite when its obvious you have kept secrets from me! Now tell me what you are hiding! Tell me! Now that you know min tell me yours! Come on Gabriel, lets the cards on the floor right now!" I walked over to where he was standing and began to pound at his chest. I never felt so much rage in my life. _

_Before I could pound once more, Gabriel lifted his hand and my entire body was thrown across the room and my spine hit the bookshelf hard. Books fell on top of body as I tried to get up before anything harder could hit me. I looked up in horror as Gabriel stared at his hand, then at me. He had an ability too. _

_"Aubri I am so sorry! Oh god! I don't know what came over me." Gabriel quickly rushed to my side but I didn't want his help._

_"Don't get any closer to me!" I lifted my hand with little strength I had. My head and spine began to throb, but I had to get out before he killed me. _

_"Let me help you."_

_"Get away from me! Don't touch me!!" I shrieked as the anger and pain filled my body._

_Gabriel had tears in his eyes as I gathered the little strength I had left to get up. My only thought was to get out. Before I could go I stopped in front of him. "You're right I have changed, because now I see the monster I was going to spend the rest of my life with."_


	6. Seeking Refuge

_A/N: Here you go as promised! Thanks to those who reviewed!!! Keep them coming please! :D_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I ran as fast as I could from Gabriel. I had to run for my life because I wouldn't know if he would be able to control himself. By the time I reached three blocks away from the apartment I was out of breath. I rested against a launder mat window pane and took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out where to go. To my relief I was able to grab my small purse as I ran out the door, but it wouldn't be safe for me if I stayed in a public hotel or motel or any other place for that matter. My grandparents did not live in New York, I was alone. The only person left in this city for me to run to was Peter. But I would doubt he would want to give me refuge after what happened in the coffee shop this afternoon. I screwed up. _

_After I regained myself I took out my cell phone and turned it off before Gabriel could call me. If I knew him well enough still, I knew for a fact he would try to call me within the hour. Honestly Peter Petrelli was my only solution. I gathered the strength to go on and get a cab to head to Peter's apartment._

_It was really late when I arrived to Peter's apartment, but I had nowhere else to go. I knocked three times until a half awake Peter opened the door. "Peter, I need your help!"_

_He shook his head violently to wake himself up. "Aubri?"_

_"Look, I know I don't deserve your help but I am in grave danger, though I shouldn't have even come to you because I might place you at great risk! Oh God! I am so stupid!" I cursed at myself for involving Peter now. I decided to turn away and maybe go to JFK and just get a flight to Chicago, but then Gabriel might look for me there too. Crap! Alright I would get a another flight somewhere else. Before I could reach the stairs, Peter took hold of me and pulled me into his apartment._

_By the time he sat me down on the couch I began to sob. He kneeled before me and placed both hands on my knees. "Aubri, what is going on?"_

_I began to tremble and he got up to get a blanket from his bedroom. He wrapped me up in the blanket and waited patiently as I tried to compose myself. "Gabriel...he...almost killed me. He...has and ability too." I gulped. "Peter I know I don't deserve your help."_

_"Stop, listen to me." Peter held my hand in his. "Its alright, we'll talk about that later. Right now tell me what happened, all of it." I took in a deep breath and it all replayed in my head and I felt the pain again. I winced as one of Peter's hand rubbed my back. "Are you hurt?" I simply nodded and he helped me lay on my stomach so he could examine my back. Blades of harsh cold air hit my spine as he lifted my shirt. "Luckily I can treat you here, they are not that severe. Just stay like this while I get my bag." I no longer felt his warm body next to mine. Another tear escaped my eyes as I would probably never feel Gabriel's warmth against my body. The Gabriel I knew was now gone and was replaced by a power hungry monster._

_Before I could give Gabriel another thought, Peter began to work on my injury. I sucked in a breath as the cold alcohol came into contact with my skin. "Easy, just a few more dabs." I didn't deserve him helping me out like this and being so gentle to me. I would understand if he told me to go away when he first saw me on his doorstep. _

_"I don't deserve your help." I whispered as I tried to ignore the sting. I must have had a few cuts from the wooden splinters._

_"Shh...I wasn't going to let you leave with nowhere to go and like I said we will discuss things later. But you still haven't answered my question."_

_I sighed. "When I got back from the coffee shop we got into a big argument. We said some things and it escalated and what startled me was that I he didn't even touch me, he simply lifted his hand and then before I could blink, my spine hit the wooden bookshelf hard." _

_Peter's face turned grim. "I had a bad feeling about him the moment I met him and his ability maybe telekinesis."_

_"He wasn't like this before Peter. Someone provoked him, someone unleashed this monster." I could tell that Peter wasn't buying my sorry excuse for Gabriel. I just gave up for now. Right now I only wanted to forget and sleep._

_"You know, I don't think its safe for you to stay here. He knows my name, he can get information. I'm going to take you somewhere else." Peter gently pulled down my shirt and helped me sit up._

_"Where are we going at this hour?" I questioned because I was truly at a loss._

_"My mother, Angela, can help." Peter went into the his room to put on a shirt. I was so scared and confused that I barely noticed Peter's well sculpted chest. I shook my head as he came back in the living room and handed me one of his coats. _

_I put on the coat and wrapped it tightly around myself. "Again I am really sorry about this afternoon."_

_Peter cupped my face in his warm hands. "Hey, don't worry about that right now. Let's get you to a safe place right now." _

_And then without any further hesitation...his lips collided with mine._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I tried very hard to forget that kiss but it was replaying in my mind. I distracted myself with looking out the window and I was surprised to see the lights on when we arrived to the elegant upper east side mansion. I looked at Peter as he paid the cab guy. He seemed to understand my questioning look but he gently pushed me to get out of the cab. I continued to survey the mansion and its grandeur, it was a really beautiful home. _

_"You know how you accused me of joking because I had said I had an ability too..." Peter stood in front of the black iron gate before we could go in, "Well I do have an ability and so does my mother and Nathan. My mother has dreams, well at times nightmares of the future and Nathan can fly."_

_I shook my head. This couldn't be true, first me and Gabriel, now the entire Petrelli family! What the hell was going on! But as I looked at Peter's face I saw truth and it was wrong of me to accuse him of lying. "Once again I am sorry. I was just so emotional about all of it that I overreacted."_

_"I accept your apology, but answer me this...does he know about your ability?" Peter held in his breath. Would it be bad if Gabriel knew about my ability?_

_"No, he doesn't." I could see that he let out a breath of relief._

_"Good." He paused for a few moments and I could clearly see a new question developed in his mind. "So then your power didn't manifest when he attacked you? I mean it did the other night in the alley way."_

_"Yeah I know, but I guess I was just too shocked for any kind of reaction."_

_"Maybe." Peter opened the gate and took my hand and led me into the house. "Mom!"_

_I gripped Peter's hand as he led me into the sitting room. We both came to an abrupt stop as we saw his mother and his brother talking in whispers as if they knew what was going on. His mother turned and smiled. She was the essence of pure elegance but I felt as if beneath that silent grace there was persuasive plotting surface waiting to rise. I could easily see that Peter had her eyes. Nathan, on the other hand, had a more commanding yet alluring essence about him. His eyes were hard and cold. He reminded me of a harsh Count from an English court...handsome as well as determined. His gaze on me lingered a little too much._

_"Peter! I was waiting for you and Miss Deline." She kissed Peter's cheek._

_"How did you know my mother's maiden name?" I let go of Peter's hand and waited for a response._

_"I know more about you than your own grandparents." She smiled and cupped my face in her hands as she examined me. "Its as if I am looking at Sophia again." I felt a lump in my throat. Peter looked at me then at his mother and brother. Both men were bewildered at what she was talking about. Angela gently tapped my cheek and went over to sit down. _

_Nathan came over to me and introduced himself. "Hi, I am Nathan Petrelli." He shook my hand._

_I smirked. "I know, its a pleasure to meet you." His eyes were so...mysterious. They were hazel yet had dark green around the iris, rare...simply rare._

_"Now, Aubri please show me how you do it." Angela commanded as Nathan took a seat next to her. I turned and looked at Peter worried. He nodded me for to show them. "I know what your ability is and don't worry you can trust us. You are safe here Aubri."_

_"You don't understand, my ability is a very dangerous and I don't think I can control it." I gave them a pleading look. _

_Nathan noticed my anxiety and intervened. "Ma, she's right. I mean you know how Peter mentioned what happened the other night, clearly this has barely began to manifest." _

_"You're right, I guess we will have to train her." She looked at me as if I was some sort of new shiny toy._

_"Tr-...train me? I don't understand." I stammered as I tried to comprehend her. I looked at Peter who came directly to my side._

_"Primatech isn't a paper company, that is only a front. What we really do is find people like you and help them...guide them and in return they work for us to help us find more people like you, well, like us really." Angela placed her hand on top of Nathan's as if to reassure him. "Aubri your ability of body duplication is a very rare one that not one person, from all the files I have seen, has your ability. Except, your mother had your same ability and she worked for the company."_

_"What? She never-"_

_"Mentioned anything, yes I know." Angela stood and walked over to the windows. "She left the company abruptly without any other explanation and I didn't hear from her until I called your grandparents and they gave me the news of her death. She never wanted anyone to know about her ability or her involvement in the company."_

_I shook my head in disbelief, this woman knew everything about me. Maybe she could give me an answer as to who my real father is. I felt a little light headed and lost my balance, before I could hit the floor, Peter caught me. My mind was hazy as I collapsed in Peter's arms._

_"Peter, you should take Aubri to rest she doesn't look too well." Nathan suggested._

_"The guest room is prepared for her already." Angela said over her shoulder. Nathan watched as Peter went up the stairs to the guest room with Aubri in his arms. Nathan couldn't help but just gaze at her. He shook his head out of his lingering thoughts and turned toward Angela._

_"Mom, you have completely lost it haven't you!"_

_"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Angela turned to face Nathan. "This a good opportunity to recruit a rare one. She has the skills to be one of our most prized agents."_

_"She came here for our help! Don't you see it in her face that she is terrified and you want to put her in the line of fire. After all, you said you had a dream that she was in grave danger and that you told Peter you would help her!"_

_"I know but I also see this as a great opportunity and maybe if we train her before then, we can stop this whole situation with Isaac Mendez's premonition. Besides, I am offering her refuge and a new life."_

_Nathan chuckled darkly. "You just feed off the fears of others, always. Peter is going to get really angry and when he does, I am going to be on his side." _

_Angela only smirked and took it as nothing. Clearly her beloved sons never understood her motives and they never will._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I felt my body come into contact with with silk sheets. "Peter..."_

_"Shh...you can rest now." Peter kissed the top of my head and stood to leave me._

_"Peter about that kiss you gave me earlier...."_

_"I am sorry, I know you weren't expecting that. I promise it won't happen again." _

_"You don't have to apologize." He smiled sadly and looked down at my hand. One part of me did enjoy that kiss but the other part of me, despite what had happened this evening, still loved Gabriel very very much. In fact, I doubt I would be able to sleep without him tonight. 'Gabriel why did you do this? Why?' I needed to be alone now as I felt sadness finally replace fear. "Good night Peter."_

_Peter kissed my hand and left without another word. He knew very well my heart belonged to someone else. "Good night Aubri."_

_As soon as Peter shut the door the room became dark and I set the tears free as I enveloped myself at my new found sadness. _


	7. Goodbye tragic life

A/N: Hey everyone!! :) First and foremost, I had to change the rating to "M" for _obvious_ reasons....hehehehe ;) you will see later on. Second, thanks to those who reviewed, "nikiriki5273, Elle Valentine, Ms. Lori Reznor." Please keep the reviews coming and I shall post again soon!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There's no need to argue anymore.  
I gave all I could, but it left me so sore.  
And the thing that makes me mad,  
Is the one thing that I had,

I knew, I knew,  
I'd lose you.  
You'll always be special to me,  
Special to me, to me.

And I remember all the things we once shared,  
Watching T.V. movies on the living room armchair.  
But they say it will work out fine.  
Was it all a waste of time.

'Cause I knew, I knew,  
I'd lose you.  
You'll always be special to me,  
Special to me, to me.

Will I forget in time, ah,  
You said I was on your mind?  
There's no need to argue,  
No need to argue anymore.  
There's no need to argue anymore.

- No need to argue, The Cranberries

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The darkness that enveloped me last night was now replaced by a beaming ray of light that shined through the veranda windows and it harshly woke me up from my sleep. I thought I would have been able to sleep off the fear and anxiety, but I was wrong. It still throbbed within me as I tried to wrap my mind around this whole situation. First off, it was Daniel, then my ability, then Gabriel and discovering that he, too, had an ability as well and the fact that he almost could have killed me, then Peter, and finally the truth about my Mother. I felt as if a train had hit me. I tried to comprehend all of it and I have come to the conclusion that I may need to start a new life, by myself. _

_I ran my cold hand across my face and tried to gather enough strength to get up and face the Petrelli's again. After all, I had to thank them for providing me with refuge. I flung the covers off of me and put on my shoes. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself for the first time in days, my hair was a tangled mess of light brown hair and my hazel eyes seemed to have small bags under them due to the lack of sleep. They were no longer glistening gold, like Gabriel had admired once before. My light tanned skin seemed to grow a little pale within the course of days, along with my body that looked to have slimmed down about five pounds due to the lack of nutrition. I was becoming more fragile as each day went by and I didn't seem to have the strength to stop it. But I was going to force myself to do it, because becoming weak was just unacceptable to me at this point._

_A light tap on the door caught me from my drift. "Aubri, did you sleep well." I looked at Peter's reflection in the mirror and saw that he had a tray of breakfast. I turned and forced myself to smile a little bit._

_"Yes, thank you Peter." I went over to him and took the tray from his arms to set it down on the dresser._

_"You know, I couldn't sleep last night." From the corner of my eye I saw Peter lean against the door frame and watch my every movement._

_"Oh? And why is that?" I really wasn't sure why he told me this. Was there a point he was trying to make? _

_I could also tell that Peter tried to rack his brain to look for an answer or gather his thoughts. "I mostly tried to figure out why you came seeking help from me."_

_I knew I should have tried to figure out another way. "You know, I can just leave and not be a burden to you and your family."_

_"No,no, you misunderstood me, again." Peter paused to see my next reaction but I didn't know what else to say. "I mean you were upset with me and you had made it quite clear you didn't want to see me again. You could have easily bought a plane ticket and disappear from your fiance's life forever, change your name, your appearance, I mean...why did you come to me?"_

_"I don't know, I guess something pulled me back to you." I finally looked up at Peter. "But then again, that was what I had thought of in the first place." We both stayed silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do. I began to rummage through my purse mindlessly in order to fill the void of silence._

_"Regardless, I'm glad you came to me for help." Peter seemed content with my answer._

_"I will forever be in your debt."_

_Before Peter could say anything else, Angela appeared behind him. "Aubri, can I see you in the study."_

_I nodded like an obedient child. "Yes, of course ."_

_Peter watched suspiciously as his Mother walked away. "I am going with you."_

_I placed my purse aside, back where it was. "Peter, I think I can handle your mom myself."_

_"She has something already in her head and I am sure its drastic. She knows how to clean up stuff." Peter crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed really bothered by the fact that she wanted to talk to me privately. Maybe I should take him for precaution and to set his mind at ease, after all, its the least I could do for him._

_I walked over to where he was standing. "How about you stand by the door, I will leave it slightly open." I patted his shoulder and he smirked._

_"No, its alright. I trust you can handle it. I just don't trust her."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Wait? What?" I shook my head and I could not believe what she was telling me. I just couldn't fathom any of it._

_"Aubri, its the only solution for your situation if you are not ready to join the company. By far, I think its the best option you have. I have booked a flight for you to Heathrow Airport in London and a car will be waiting for you to take you to your new apartment." Angela explained calmly. How could she be so collected, while I was freaking out! From the corner of my eye, Nathan Petrelli stared at me as I paced up and down the study. _

_"She is right. Its the best possible solution you have. My advice is that you leave." His voice stopped my pacing. _

_"But I cannot just leave everything behind! My grandparents, my job, and most of all my dream!" I exclaimed as neither of them didn't seem to understand. _

_Angela rose her brow. "And what dream would that be? To be killed by the man who claimed to love you?"_

_"No, I dance ballet. I belong to one of the most prestigious programs, I gave up NYU for this program. Now, I have to give that up too?" Tears threatened to fall as my dream was slipping away. _

_She didn't get that this meant everything to me, it was the one thing I had left from my mother. She encouraged me to dance ballet because she did it too when she was my age, but now I see why she stopped. This horrid ability and this company. _

_"Well, that was hardly a smart choice my dear." Angela replied and turned to Nathan for some reason. "Nevertheless, you can restart a new life somewhere else and when you are ready...you can come back." She walked up to me and placed her hands on top of my shoulders. "I assure you that you won't regret this, its for the best." She patted my cheek and walked away without looking back. She had a plan set and she was going to make sure it pulled through._

_Nathan and I were the only ones left in the room. I bit my lip and tried to avoid his gaze. My eyes roamed around the entire room and landed on several pictures of The Petrelli's on the fire place. Two had caught my attention, one, was a picture of Peter and Nathan in tuxedos. Nathan had an arm around his brother and they both looked incandescently happy. The next one, was a picture of a woman, who was very beautiful and was standing next to Nathan and two little boys stood in front of them. I walked over to the picture and studied it for a couple a seconds._

_"Is this your wife and children?" I turned to see him looking at the dark liquid in his glass cup. He looked up and smirked._

_"Yes, that is my wife Heidi and my boys...Simon and Monty." He came and stood next to me as I continued to look at the lovely picture. How I wish I had a life like them. I kind of envied them because it was stable and secure...just what I was hoping to have with Gabriel._

_"Your wife is very beautiful and your boys are adorable." I turned to him as he, too, surveyed the picture. His expression turned hard and he seemed to be off in another place. "They are also handsome, just like their dad." I grabbed his attention and he turned to me. He smiled and set his drink on the mantle, next to the picture._

_"Thank you." He sighed and it looked as he battling something within him. "You know, its the first time I smirked in days."_

_"Really? Why is that?" I looked at him rather confused. How can you not smirk with a family like this? "I mean, if you don't mind my asking..."_

_Nathan raised his hand and shook his head. "My wife suffered a very serious accident just a few days ago and now, she must remain in a wheel chair."_

_I gasped. "Oh my god. I am really sorry."_

_"No, its alright. Its not your fault. It is all mine." Aha! That was his internal battle...guilt. I hated reminding myself, but I knew exactly how he felt. Daniel reminded me everyday when my Mother and sister died._

_"Why do you say such a thing?"_

_"Because, its true. We were driving and car suddenly began to tail gate us, and my first thought was that it was someone after me because..." He looked at me and then looked away."It was one of my father's client's, Linderman, he was a mob man and I had plans on prosecuting him." Nathan picked up his drink and took a sip, "My guess was that he found out and wanted to kill me before I could bring him down, then my power manifested and I flew out of the driver's seat while Heidi was still in the car. The car crashed and there was nothing I could do to stop it." _

_I was horrified and I couldn't find any words to comfort him. I let out a small breath and sat down. "Clearly, there are not any words to comfort you. All I can do is listen."_

_"Its alright, I know there isn't any." Nathan took one last final gulp and set the glass down. "You have it easy right now."_

_"What do you mean?" I hated that this conversation turned to my issue. For once, I wanted to listen to the other people's woes and take my mind off my own. _

"_You have no one to worry about but yourself. You can afford to start over and ignore this sudden change. You can go off and forget about what is disrupting your life." Nathan knelt down beside me. "Think about it, this is the best offer being placed in front of you." He stood and left me without another word._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_As quickly as the day came, it also went. The entire day I stayed locked away in the Petrelli Mansion getting ready for my new life that I would start tomorrow. Strangely enough, I felt at home with these people. Mostly my time was with Peter because Nathan went to visit his wife at the hospital and Angela was in the study making phone calls all day. But when dinner time came, I had dined with all three of them and it was a bit awkward because there was still tension between them, also the fact that Nathan's wife had to remain in the hospital for a few more days. But there I was, sitting at her place at the table, that was what made me feel very uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I sucked it up and decided to be kind and thank them for their hospitality._

_I sighed heavily and looked at the clock on the night stand: midnight. I had to see Gabriel one last time, because there was a big possibility I won't ever get to see him again. "As if you never existed." Angela's words still echoed in my mind as I stared up at the ceiling. After dinner, she provided me with more details for my departure to London tomorrow and she had promised me she would destroy all records of me that the company had. I couldn't wrap my mind around anything at all but, yet, I was going to go through with all of it._

_"I have to do it." I told myself a little too loudly and flung the covers off of me. Now, how to make this strange thing work. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I felt a slight tingle and then a tremble through out my entire body. I breathed once more and opened my eyes. There was my other half, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Too bad it was not a 'whole' me. But I wanted to appear asleep so that I can go and see Gabriel without any of the Petrelli's to find out. _

_I quickly made the sign of the cross and changed into a simple biege dress, that also belonged to Heidi. I put on a coat and tip toed to the door. I prayed that no one was awake, not even Peter. Once I stepped out into the hallway it was eerie quiet. I decided not to put on my shoes until I got out of the house, so no one could here the clacking of the heels. I decided to leave through the courtyard, through the small black gate I had seen this afternoon while I took a walk with Peter. _

_It took me no less then ten minutes to be on the side walk and I headed toward the corner street to hale a cab from there so they wouldn't hear the purr of the engine or the door being slamned shut._

_I raised my hand and cab came to a smooth hault in front of me._

_"Where to Miss?"_

_"1146 Trenton Place, Queens." I said rapidly. I was really relieved I had made it out without being caught and relaxed so that my 'other' half remained asleep._

_"Miss, we are on the Upper East Side..."_

_I rolled my eyes. That was the last thing I wanted to hear. "I have plenty of cash, just drive."_

_He put up his hands defensively. "Whatever you say."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The cab driver was motivated because I had plenty of cash on me so that made him drive even faster. I gave him the money and got out fast before he could thank me. I made my way up to apartment 1B with my heart beating faster as I reached the top of the stairs, right to the apartment door. I hesitated before knocking. Oh God! Should I tell him that it is over and that I cannot be with him anymore?_

_But then that would blow my entire cover and ruin The Petrelli's plans of rescuing me._

_I shook my head and knocked. Before I was able to let out another small breath, Gabriel opened the door. "Aubri?"_

_"Yes, can I come in?" I looked up at him and he hadn't changed a bit. He still looked like the same sweet man I had fallen hard for. Though, he looked a little sad but his face brightened at the sight of me. He opened the door wider and scooped me up into his arms and kissed me. I responded without hesitation because I had missed those sweet kisses that he showered me with. His hands wrapped around tighter as did my arms around his neck._

_He broke away for a moment. "I missed you so much." Then he resumed kissing me. I didn't respond to that at all because I just continued to kiss him and hold him. "I am sorry Aubri, please, can you forgive me."_

_"Shhh...don't say anything, lets just enjoy this moment." My lips once again collided with his. I didn't want to think about tomorrow or anything else for that matter. All that mattered was this wonderful moment. Right here, right now. I gasped as he lifted me up into his arms and carried my over to the bed. The sad part was that I could not look into his eyes, I avoided them completely. He gently laid me down and resumed pleasuring me. His hands hiked up my dress to my stomach and massaged my thighs that were already burning with lust. "Gabriel." I whispered into his ear as he growled and attacked my nape._

_After a few minutes he pulled back and he smirked as I whimpered. "Wait, before we go any further, we need talk about what happened the other night."_

_"No, I don't want to...I want to be with you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. _

_He gently removed my hands from his neck and placed them on my lap. "We will be together but I want to clear the air and have no more secrets between us. " I sucked in a breath to hold back that single tear that would give off everything. "I have an ability and I cannot control myself, which was a result of the other night and other situations."_

_"Gabriel, I don't understand?" I knew how he felt because, I, too, had an ability and I barely knew how to control it. But no way was he going to find out. _

_"First off there are others like me." He looked into my eyes to see how I would react. But I already knew that, there was a lot more than he knew. "And, I get this overwhelming hunger to attain their powers, I covet them."_

_"That doesn't matter to me. I always knew your were special." I kissed him again with want and need._

_Gabriel gently pushed me away. "I don't think you understand what I am trying to say."_

_"And I don't want too!" I protested and pulled him to me once more. I hated myself for luring him in and making him believe I was going to stay with him. "Just be with me Gabriel...please." I placed my small hands on his face. "Please, Gabriel." I whispered._

_He did not need any further encouragement as he gently pushed me back down and removed my dress. I welcomed him with open arms and let him have me one last time. This was wrong on so many levels but I wanted this. I wanted to be with him one last time and say good bye, though this was more of an abandonment than a good bye. I was sleeping with the man I loved and the man who almost killed me._

_"Why are you still wearing clothes?" I gasped as he nibbled on my nape. "Its hardly fair." He proceeded to remove his shirt and I could hardly contain myself. I gently ran my hands up and down his exposed chest. "That's a little better." I smirked as he leaned down and moved his lips toward my heaving chest. I arched my back to give him better access to my entire body. I felt his hands burn against my sides as he held me possessively. _

_"You have no idea how much I missed you." He groaned as I flipped him over and took control of his body. Both my thighs secured his waist as I sat on top of his mid section. His hands continued to roam my body as I continued to straddle him. I could feel him respond from underneath his slacks but I wanted to foreplay just a little longer._

_I leaned down on him, where my lips were close to his ear. "Hold it just a little longer....please. I want this to last." I gasped as I didn't notice him slide his hand down to my womanly area, lace panties served as a barrier to his hand._

_He looked at me darkly and hungrily. "If you promise to wait too."_

_"Mmmm, I don't know." I smirked but only to be cut short because his lips collided with mine once again. _

_But we couldn't hold it any longer, he took control once more and flipped me over. My hair sprawled against the pillows and he smirked because he loved my hair when it was down and flowing. Before he did anything else, he looked at me longingly and caressed my face. "I love you." Tears cascaded down my eyes._

_"I love you, too. Don't forget that." Before he could say anything else, my hands slithered down his abs and in one quick motion I removed the barrier that blocked his desire that would fulfill me one last time before I disappeared forever._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Gabriel's arms were tightly sealed around my waste. I had to get out soon because dawn was coming and I needed to get back to the Petrelli Mansion. I carefully removed his hands one right after the other. He groaned and turned the other way and resumed his sleep. Gabriel was completely knocked out and that had been my plan the entire night. It was so good that I also managed to knock out myself of how exhausted I was. I trembled as I stood and tip toed through the apartment to get my dress, shoes, and coat. _

_Luckily, everything was thrown in one place and I didn't waste another second. I looked back at Gabriel, who was in deep sleep, and sighed. I had to go. Before I could leave I had to go and retrieve a scrapbook my grandmother had given me when I left Chicago and it was in Gabriel's closet. _

_Carefully, I opened the door to the closet. "Top shelf, left hand side." I whispered to myself as I turned on the light. But when I switched on the light there was no scrapbook or shelves for that matter. I gasped at the horrific sight before me._

_The entire closet was covered in-from what I assumed was blood - 'Forgive me' and 'I have sinned.' It was all over and there was no escape from it, along with what he has now become. I heard him stir and I quickly switched off the light. It was over, I had to go._

_If Gabriel ever found out about my ability I would be dead. He would kill me with no hesitation. I grabbed my coat and left a letter and the ring he had given me on the table in the kitchen. _

_Before I shut the door, I looked around at the only home I thought I was safe in, but I was wrong all along. This life was dangerous and if I didn't get out in time I would die. I shook my head as the tears poured from my eyes and I shut the door on my old tragic life._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Once I was out of the building I ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going. My tears were making it impossible to see where I was going that I hadn't realized that a car was coming at me. Before I could open my eyes, I felt a rush of air and I felt myself being lifted up higher and higher. Once I gained control of my vision, I saw that I was flying and someone was holding me very tightly. I furrowed my brows and looked up to see Nathan Petrelli. _


	8. The tale of one woman & the two brothers

_A/N: Hey!! Well here is the next chap! Thanks to the wonderful reviews I have recieved, please keep them coming! Thanks to nikiriki5273, IcyScorpio,Elle Valentine for reviewing! :)_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It didn't take us long to reach the mansion, because after all, Nathan flew. But yet, I was caught and I was sure he wasn't going to let me get off that easily. He swiftly landed on the balcony of the room I was staying in and set me down on my feet gently. I gripped his hand tightly because I felt a little light headed._

_"Thanks." I heavily breathed and walked slowly to the door that led into the room. Before I could fully open the door, he shut it back closed with one hand. I looked up at him bewildered. Here we go. _

_"Why did you go back to him?" His voice had a sense of annoyance in it._

_"I had to say good bye." That was all I could answer. Nathan Petrelli didn't seem like the type of man that would understand a woman's heart. _

_He scoffed and looked away for a moment. "After all you did to get away from him." _

_"You wouldn't understand my motives for going back." I retorted with venom in my voice. I did appreciate what they were doing for me, but after all, it was __**my **__choice. _

_"Humor me." His whisper almost seemed deadly._

_I sighed and looked at him. "He is the man I still love and the only one who has truly understood me. Aside from my grandparents, he is the only person I have left. Well now, its had left. If I stayed with him, he would kill me."_

_"Why would he kill you if he loves you so much?" Nathan leaned against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"He has an ability too, and his original power is not telekinesis. He covets the abilities of others. He said that its this over powering feeling, its hunger for more power. If he knew the truth about me he would do it." I really didn't want to be talking about Gabriel this way or even talk about this at all._

_Nathan looked at me as if I was naive. Honestly, I probably was. But I did not care because I had to see him one last time. "Does he know you're leaving?_

_"I maybe naive but not suicidal." If he was being harsh, I had the absolute right to defend myself. "It killed me to lure him in and make him believe I was going to forgive him, alright, so I don't need your ruthless interrogation."_

_"I was only making sure our plan to keep you safe wasn't ruined." He held the same tone of venom. Nathan really had the traits of a ruthless Count._

_I briskly moved my bangs out of my face. "I am glad you care so much for me."_

_He ignored my statement and shook his head. I was pushing his buttons. "Peter seems to really care about you."_

_"I have started to care for him just as much. I hope you and your Mother don't get the wrong idea of me." The first rays of dawn were rising up from behind the massive buildings of New York and Nathan looked glorious in the morning light. He was someone you hate to love. _

_"As to your previous statement, about caring for you...I have a weakness for helping damsels in distress." He smirked and opened the veranda door that led into the room. I walked passed him into the bedroom, trying to figure out where he was getting at. "Then again, maybe I do." _

_Before I could open my mouth to say anything, his lips touched my cheek. I gripped onto the vanity chair as he pulled away and his face remained close to mine. His lips came to my ear. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about where you went." His hand glided against my collar bone as if he was smoothing out silk. "Your secret is safe with me."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Hey, you ready?" From the corner of my eye Peter leaned against the door frame and watched me as I went back and forth from the designer shopping bags to my suit cases. The entire day Angela insisted that I change my look and wardrobe. She had stated this morning, 'If you are starting a new life, might as well start it off by changing your appearance.' I agreed with her suggestion and she had supplied me with a new wardrobe and brought in a hair stylist to change my hair color and hair style. My hair was now darker than it was and a bit more voluminous, but a little shorter as well. It was going to take a while to get used to._

_I finally finished and looked up at Peter. "I think so." I looked around to see if I forgot anything._

_"You look beautiful..." He smirked and shook his head. "Then again you always were."_

_"Thank you Peter, but its gonna take me a while to get used to this." I grabbed a tip of my hair and looked at the now straight hair._

_"I understand that you might feel homesick and now even more since you are going off to Europe, but things will get better." Peter walked over to me and embraced me. I felt so at peace when he held me, he was the only comfort that I had left. Gabriel...I would never see him again. But if I ever did encounter him again, he would hate me and look the other way. I gripped tighter onto Peter as I now fully realized what I had done. Peter must have noticed my sudden wave of emotion and he held me tighter as well._

_"I really do hope so." I pulled back and gathered my things. _

_"Do you want me to come with you to the airport?" Peter zipped my other suit case and held it in his hand._

_"No, its okay. I think it would make it harder to go through that boarding gate if you are there." I buttoned up my coat and slung my purse over my shoulder. I was all set to go but my feet would not move to the door. Why was changing life for the better difficult for me? For others it was so easy. Maybe because they didn't cause others pain and maybe they did not have a wretched ability like I did. "Peter?"_

_"Yeah?" Peter looked at me curiously._

_"Am I doing the right thing? Please tell me if what I am doing is right." I grasped Peter's arms and looked into his eyes as I desperately tried to find the answer in his compassionate eyes. _

_Peter took hold of my hands and looked back into my eyes. "Yes you are. When I met you, you looked miserable. You had this sadness in your eyes, it was as if..." Peter shook his head. "I can't explain it. Maybe it was what you had found about Daniel or maybe it was your relationship." His hands grasped mine tighter. "After all that, not to mention your ability manifesting, absolutely you are doing the right thing."_

_My hand cupped Peter's face. "Thank you." He smirked and his face inched closer to mine. I closed my eyes and braced myself for his lips to touch mine. I felt so terrible about this as well. First Nathan and now Peter, not to mention that I snuck out last night to be with Gabriel one last time. What was wrong with me? This wasn't me at all. That is why I needed to leave._

_Peter realized what he was about to do and he pulled away quickly. "We should get you downstairs, its getting late." I nodded and headed downstairs to meet up with Angela._

_When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I spotted Angela by the door. She wasn't alone, she was talking to a man who seemed very professional because he wore a suit and he had glasses on. Horn rimmed glasses to be exact. They both looked at me kindly but it seemed more like pity, especially the from the man Angela was talking to._

_Angela took my hand and brought me before the man. "Aubri this is Noah Bennet."_

_Bennet shook my hand and smiled. "Its a pleasure to meet you Aubri."_

_"Likewise ." He reminded me of the father I thought I had._

_"Noah will be escorting you to England and help you get settled in." I continued to stare at Noah because, strangely, I felt safe in his presence. I trusted him instantly. Suddenly I accepted what Peter had told me; that everything was going to be alright._

_"Are you ready to go?" Noah's voice shook me out of the confides of my mind and took one of bags from my hand. _

_I simply nodded and turned to Angela. "Thank you for everything . I hope I didn't become an inconvenience for you and your family."_

_She smiled, though to me it seemed like a fake smile. From the days that I had stayed here, I learned that Angela Petrelli had many masks. "Not at all dear, if you have any concerns or questions do not hesitate to call me." _

_"Of course." I shook her hand and moved toward Peter. _

_Peter looked at Noah and his mother. "Could you give us a minute."_

_They nodded and both went outside to talk and watch the driver settle the bags into the trunk._

_"Thank you for everything Peter and I am sorry if I was acting like a total bitch to you in the beginning. God knows I didn't deserve your help." I looked up into Peter's eyes one last time. I could tell he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't bring himself to say it. _

_His palm touched my cheek and I closed my eyes the moment I felt the warmth of his skin. "Not all, you did deserve my help. I understand, you were going through a difficult time." I heard Peter sigh and I opened my eyes. "I..."_

_"Yes?" I felt blood rush to my cheeks as his face inched closer to mine like it did earlier._

_Something stopped him. "I like to think that was the knight in shining armor that arrived just in time, horse and all." I knew this wasn't what he wanted to tell me. It was something else._

_I laughed, which caused Angela and Noah took look through the doors to see what was going on. "You're right, you arrived in a horse and steed Sir Petrelli." Peter laughed this time. "Please call me so I don't get lonely."_

_"I promise. Good bye Aubri." He embraced me warmly and kissed the top of my head._

_"Take care Peter." I pulled away and walked outside. _

_Once settled in the car with Noah Bennet as he commanded the driver to go, I looked back at the house and saw Peter standing out in the twilight as he watched me leave. Sadness came over me as I realized I might not be able to see the knight in shining armor that saved my life... ever again. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Peter turned to Angela completely confused as to why she had this man...Noah Bennet escort Aubri to England. "Why did you hire him?"_

_Angela sighed. "Peter there are certain things in life you do not question. Besides, he works for the company."_

_Peter slammed the door to the study closed. "You promised you were going to leave her out of the company and burn all her files."_

_"She is very dangerous Peter and she needs control." Angela went over to the bar to pour herself a glass of water. "When the time is right, Aubri will comeback and serve a greater purpose to us all."_

_Peter shook his head, still completely bewildered. Why did she always have to speak so cryptically. "Okay, I am not going to question that any futher." Peter paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, yes it was right not to question that any further. "If you needed someone to escort her why didn't I just go with her. She trusts me."_

_"A little too much, I'm afraid." Angela set the glass down and faced Peter. She debated in her head whether to tell Peter what she knew about Aubri and her mother. "Noah is someone I trust and I had other reasons to have him escort her."_

_"You have your reasons for everything." Peter scoffed and went over to look out the window into the gardens. _

_"Fine, you wish to know one of my reasons why I didn't have you go with her?" Angela stood and waited for Peter's response._

_Peter turned back to face his mother and braced himself for one of her reasons. "It would certainly be nice to know."_

_"She has you and Nathan wrapped around her finger." Angela simply stated. She knew her sons all too well to see when they were bewitched by a woman and both of them were bewitched by Aubri. _

_"What?! Okay now I know this is ridiculous." Peter wanted to laugh. "Mom, Nathan is married."_

_"But that doesn't stop him from straying. Please Peter don't be so naive." Angela went over to Peter and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the way he looked at her or how he spoke to her."_

_Peter tried very hard not to look into his mother's eyes but he couldn't. Of course he did notice what Nathan had been doing, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to make Aubri feel uncomfortable. "I still don't understand what would have been the problem if I took her myself."_

_"Blind by passion as always." Angela lightly slapped his cheek._

_"What would have happened? Nathan running off after us because he would have been afraid that I would win her affection! He just met her!" Peter shouted. He was at his wits end by now._

_"I don't know Peter, but it was good idea I removed Aubri from both of you. I do not want to see my sons destroy each other just because of one woman." Angela had put her foot down. She was tired of Peter and Nathan questioning her every move and reason._

_"Why Noah Bennet then?"_

_"I told you, I trust him and I have a reason for that as well. When the right tme comes, I will tell you everything." Angela reassured Peter. _

_"Can I at least know the address of the apartment or phone number?"_

_"It wouldn't be wise choice to share that information with you either." _

_Of course! Peter finally gave up and had just come to peace with his mother and her reasons, when Nathan came in wondering what was going on. "Hey, did Aubri leave already?" Peter looked at Angela then at Nathan. He was irritated with both of them and he needed to get out, he was suffocating. He pushed past Nathan. "Whats wrong with him?"_

_"A certain woman." Angela simply said. She was content to have Aubri out of their lives for a while. Now both can focus on what they really needed to focus on. Especially Nathan and his election. "I hope you aren't in the same mood because you didn't say good bye"_

_Nathan shook his head. "Why would I be?"_

_"You can't lie to me Nathan." Angela moved closer to him and watched him. "But you did...didn't you? In fact, I have reason to believe you saw her before you went to see Heidi."_

_Nathan looked down at the rich carpet. "I saved her."_

_"Well, she certainly has you and Peter wrapped around her finger." Angela sighed and left the study. She knew perfectly well Nathan had saved her and that they had shared that intimate moment on the balcony because she had a dream about it. Angela was done with all this madness this woman had brought upon her sons. It was all too Shakespearean for her._

_Nathan eyes averted to the gardens outside and looked up at the balcony where he and Aubri had shared a moment together this morning. He continued to stare as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. _

_"Get me all the information my mother got for Aubri Deline." Nathan spoke quietly. "Yes, the address would be good and then book me the first flight to England next week."_


	9. A letter and a visitor

A/N: Hey! :) First off, I must apologize for not updating this and for keeping you in agony! But school got in the way and I wanted to be really sure where Aubri was going in this story and what her part would be in the whole "Save the world" thing. Now I am sure and after seeing what is currently going on with Heroes, it made me even more sure. Again, I am sorry! I will try and update as much as I can.

And I for one am very sad about Nathan actually passing on. As much as I love Syler with all my heart, Nathan got me too! So with that said, RIP Nathan Petreilli. Now on with the story....

P.S. Please don't forget to read and review! Thanks!

_

* * *

_

_Dear Peter,_

_I must apologize for my absence and not calling you back. Right now…I guess I am not myself at all. Then again, when have I ever been myself? I don't know who I am or what am I to do with what destiny has in store for me. _

_Again, I want to thank you and your family for helping me. I have been in England for approximately two weeks and I have already grown accustomed to this place. Noah Bennet leaves the day after tomorrow and I will be alone. I don't like that feeling. It's something I was always afraid of, but I will have to get use to it for now. Noah has been great company and I feel very strange saying this, but I feel like we are connected on some sort of level, and I cannot put my finger on it. Maybe I just feel this way because of what happened with Daniel. Maybe because I wish I had a father like Noah. I don't know._

_But what I do know is that I will be going back to school. Noah sort of pushed me a little into applying at Oxford and get to working on my English and Journalism mager. Maybe this could help keep me busy so that I wouldn't have to think of how alone I really am. _

_May I confess something to you?_

_I know this might seem wrong to you, but it does not seem that way to me. I miss Gabriel. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. Of what he is doing, where he is, does he live in the apartment still? It kills me to think of what I had done. In a way I feel very selfish, but that doesn't mean I wanted to die. He would have killed me; that I was very aware of. This guilty confession does not mean that I am grateful to all that you have done, because I am Peter. I like to think that day when I first met you in the hospital was the day you began to save me from Gabriel and myself. _

_Which leads me to this ability I have, I don't think I will ever be able to get use to this power. Are you at peace with your ability? Because I'm not. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Is this the so called purpose I have? _

_Anyway, enough about me, what about you? Are currently working at the hospital? I really do miss talking to you in person, Peter. You are the only one I could have these in depth conversations with. Of course before it was Gabriel, but now that I lost him, it's only you now. I hope when you receive this you are in good health. I understand if you will not be able to respond because of the fast approaching Election Day and you have to support Nathan. Wish him luck for me, yeah? He is not as bad as I used to think he was._

_Wait, before I go, I wished to ask you a favor. But if you cannot do it then its okay, you have helped me far enough and more than I deserve. Now that I am starting fresh, I wish to look for my biological father. I need to know even if he is dead. Can you help me? Please?_

_I don't want to be a burden but I have no one else to seek help from. _

_Thank you_

_Your grateful friend,_

_Aubri Deline._

I tossed the letter into the mail box and headed back toward my apartment that was on a peaceful, quiet little street that faced the lavish green park. I silently prayed that Peter would send a response back. If he did not then I would understand why. Maybe this whole sending me away was a plan to force Peter to cut ties with me. It would not surprise me if it was actually Angela Petrelli's plan all along. Maybe even Nathan's.

The whole plan of finding my biological father came to me when I was visiting Oxford with Noah Bennet. Even though we did not know him that well, he had seemed to have disapproved of me abandoning NYU. Maybe because he had a daughter and how he had dreams of Claire, I believe that was her name, to go off to college and have a normal life. It surprised me when he told me she had an ability as well. Maybe that is why he worked with Angela. What surprised even more was that he confessed to me that Claire was his adoptive daughter. It came up during our conversation about Daniel. I guess Angela filled him in on some details about me. Of course she would.

I really do wish to move on, but how can I when I have nightmares about who I thought was my real father screaming to the high heavens that he was not my father and that he detests me. Along with the nightmares about this strange ability I cannot control. And the nightmares about Gabriel, the man I still love with all my being, trying to kill me. I wish to move on but how can I when these nightmares are holding me back?

I decided to place all this in the back of my mind for the rest of the night and took the key out of my beaded clutch to open the door.

When I turned on the lights, my heart began to beat fast when I saw Nathan Petrelli sitting in my living room sipping scotch, waiting for me.


	10. Complications

**A/N: First off, I must apologize for my absence. I know you guys have heard many apologies by the writer before, but I just cannot post this without apologising. As you know life and school and the muse delayed this update. I will be updating this soon again. I won't allow so many gaps in posting anymore. So be on the look out. And I want you all to know that your feedback for this is much much much apreciated! :) It really motivates us writers and boosts up our confidence. Please keep up with the great reviews! :) I promise not to delay much on this story. Please enjoy this chap and more to come soon! :)**

**Oh, and sorry for the earlier chap you guys recieved in your email alert, I didn't realize that fanfic had updated the version that was not revised, so I had to go back and fix it. This is the new one...lol.**

* * *

I practically stumbled back when I saw Nathan casually sitting back and waiting for me. After I left New York, and after that moment we shared together; I would have never expected to see or hear from him again. Why would I expect it? The man was married to a perfect woman and had two perfect children. He was also running for congressmen, he had it all. What the hell would he want with me?

Yet, I felt my heart leap when I opened the door and saw him. Goodness! I could not loathe myself more! I now found myself attracted to Nathan as well; things could not get any worse or could they? I sucked in a breath as he turned to face me.

"Hey." That was all he said as he set his glass on the marble mantle.

I still couldn't get over my shock as to why he was here. "Is something wrong? Is Peter all right?"

Nathan smirked as I assumed he found my confusion amusing. "Peter is fine and why would you assume something is wrong?"

I set my clutch on the entrance table as I was still completely perplexed. "Well for starters, your elections is right around the corner."

"I have an entire campaign staff that has everything under control, so don't worry." He said proudly as he stood to walk around the apartment.

I unbuttoned my coat and set it on the coat rack. "Aha, well you have everything under control don't you Mr. Petrelli?"

"I always do." He looked at me with an aura of arrogance as he seemed to flirt at the same time.

I laughed. "I can certainly see that."

"It is a good feeling and if I don't have that feeling all the time then there is hell to pay." Nathan replied with assurance in his voice. Power was apparently the main priority in the male mind.

"I really don't want to be around when that happens." I walked over to the glass table that had the glass liquor bottles and a pitcher of water. Suddenly I felt that my throat was parched. I felt his gaze on me as I poured the water into the glass. "What about your wife?" I had to ask because his flirting was something a married mad would not do. Well, at least the loyal ones.

"This is a very nice view." Of course he was going to avoid my question about the woman who is only on his arm for show.

I turned to face him as he looked out the window of my English flat. "Thank you, but it is all thanks to your mother."

"She is generous when she wants to be. You got lucky." Nathan pointed out.

"Really?" I walked over to the same window and gazed out as I took a sip from my glass. "I don't think she liked me very much."

I knew for a fact she had sent me far away from Peter and now I was beginning to suspect that from Nathan as well. But of course she couldn't stop them.

"My mother is a complicated woman. Calculating is the best word to describe her." Nathan stated and I believed every word that he said. I couldn't help but wonder why she was like that; manipulating, calculating, mysterious and how she secretly battled her own demons. I was very certain she had her reasons why and I did not blame her.

"I am pretty sure there is a reason for that." I said as I turned back and took a seat on the sofa.

"There are many and yet I can't seem to fully understand why she is like that." Nathan shook his head and took a seat next to me.

"Well at least you know your mother." I bitterly pointed out. Despite how Angela was, he still had her around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

I held up my hand to stop him from expressing pity on me. That was the last thing I wanted. Pity is an ugly thing, at least for me. "No its alright. I really don't remember much from my own mother and I don't want to right now. She kept secrets from me and that is one thing I detest."

"You have to give her some credit, I am sure that she didn't tell you any of this for your own protection." Nathan pointed out.

"Maybe it was, but it doesn't change the fact that she kept something so crucial such as this from me. I feel so lost." I looked at him and debated on telling him about the task I had asked Peter to do.

"Sometimes I feel the same way." He stated quietly as if he had kept this a secret form everyone.

I shook my head. "How could you feel lost? You have everything a man can ever want!"

"And can you believe that I feel incomplete?" Nathan looked up at me.

"Maybe it is because of your ability. I can tell that you cannot bring yourself to fully accept it." I could tell by his eyes that I had pointed out the truth. From the moment I met him I knew he had not come to terms with something so bizarre and I must admit I haven't either. This is something that changes a person's life and that life can never be a normal one. "And don't worry because I am still having trouble with mine."

"I just wasn't expecting something like this to happen." Nathan stood up from the sofa completely frustrated. I decided to just sit back and let him vent. "It just came out of nowhere and it had to be at such a pivotal period in my life. Heidi has no idea about this and we convinced her to think that it was a hallucination."

"So, the way you see this is in a negative way?" That was all I could read from him. Negativity. I know that I am in no position to judge why he is so negative but for me this proved, well is proving, to be a time of reflection and to take my life into perspective.

His eye narrowed as he shook his head in disbelief. "And you see this in a positive way?"

I had a feeling he read it wrong. "No, well it depends on how you see it."

"I am literally lost now."

I tried to make an attempt again. "What I mean to say is that it forces you to look at things more carefully, at least for me. I am not too fond of the fact that I clone myself and have overwhelming strength for someone as fragile looking as me, but it kind of saved my life." I could not bring myself to say 'get out of a relationship where my fiancée would mostly likely kill me.'

"So this should be kind of a self reflection thing for me." Nathan confirmed.

"Yes, in a way." I nodded and content that he now understood what I was trying to say.

We remained silent for a while. I looked at him as he stood and gazed out the window again. Something was torturing him and he was trying to battle it himself. I summoned up the courage to ask him what I wanted to since I came in.

"Nathan, why are you here?" I quickly but my hands up as he turned to show him that I wasn't annoyed or anything. I was simply curious. "Not that I mind of course."

"I just needed to getaway for a while." Nathan sighed and took another swig of his glass.

"Oh." That was all I could really say. I didn't wish to seem hostel about the fact that he showed up unexpectedly. But I couldn't help but be very weary about his motives. I for one didn't understand Nathan Petrelli's mind…yet.

"That was one reason, the other is a little more complicated." He looked back at me and stared.

"And what is this other complicated reason?" I stood up with my hands behind my back as I waited for his response.

"You." He simply said as if he was greeting someone.

"What?" I shook my head and placed my hands over my chest. Really? Did I just heard him say that he was here because of me?

"I wanted to see you since the last time we saw each other. I also wanted to see where my mother had hid you." Nathan took one last sip from the glass and set it on the mantle.

He was really starting to complicate things and complication was the last thing I wanted in my life right now.

"That's it? You simply wanted to see me?" I rose my brow and waited for some type of clarification because if it was what I thought he meant it would really screw things up.

Nathan paused as I assumed he tried to figure out what to do next. I stood stagnant as the wait was agony. My hands began to tremble as I felt his cool breath brush past my cheek. He kept inching his way toward me and our bodies were dangerously close to one another. I looked away for a moment but as soon as my gaze landed at the painting by the door, Nathan's cold hands took hold of my chin and his lips were upon mine. I didn't respond at first because I couldn't even find the strength to move.

His lips kept tasting mine as he tried to get a response from me. I still didn't move and he took the initiative to slowly push me up against the wall. His hands wrapped around my waist as he pressed his body against mine and that was when the sudden wave of desire hit me. A moan escaped my lips as his left hand began to move lower to my thigh.

The last time we had met, he was very close to kissing me and by the gaze I remembered he had that morning, I could tell that he was holding back. I must admit that I was too. But I wasn't going to betray Peter like this and Nathan's wife didn't deserve this. I was not going to become the strumpet of a congressman, no way will that ever happen.

Nevertheless, his kiss was so tantalizing that I found myself complying to his desire. I would certainly have bruises in the morning because of how tight he was grasping my waist and thigh.

Nathan stopped kissing me but still had me pinned to the wall. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I want you."

I had no breath and my skin was very flushed. "We can't do this."

He shook his head and claimed my lips once more. "Yes we can."

I tried to push him away but his lips were now exploring my nape and it was hard for me to force him to. "Nathan stop, think of Heidi."

At the sound of her name he continued to kiss my neck and push my dress further up my thigh. "You are the only woman I can think about these days."

"Then what about Peter. I cannot do this to him, we can't do this to him." I whispered back.

To my relief he stopped and moved away from me as if I suddenly had cooties. I was relieved because if he hadn't then I would have gone through with it.

We both stood a few feet apart now and we tried to catch our breaths. I fixed my dress and tied my hair up as Nathan just watched my every move. Lust was still very visible in his eyes.

"We don't want to do anything that we will regret later." He finally said as he loosened his tie.

"That and I do not want to become your mistress! I am not a whore Nathan! What makes you think you can come here and expect for me to sleep with you! You're dead wrong." Anger suddenly replaced my lust and relief.

"Then why were you responding to me?" Nathan challenged.

"Alright, fine I am attracted to you but that doesn't mean I want you to deceive your wife or Peter for that matter." I hissed.

"Fine, you're right this was a mistake." Nathan grabbed his coat and made his way toward the door. Before he turned the knob he looked at me, "Peter nor Heidi can change how we feel about it each other."

Nathan opened the door and when he did, the blood rushed to my cheeks as Noah Bennet stood there with a raised brow and a smirk on his lips.

Complications were just apart of my everyday life apparently.


	11. Unexpected Plan

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying this!**

* * *

"Did I interrupt anything?" Noah watched as the door slammed shut as Nathan had just walked out annoyed.

I shook my head and wrapped my sweater tighter around myself. "No, you came at a perfect time." I still felt my cheeks were very hot. Someone finding out about Nathan and me was the last thing I needed, especially if that person was to make assumptions.

"Well he looked a little annoyed." Noah shrug off his coat and threw it on the chair. "You know you can talk to me if something is troubling you."

I felt very exposed. "I thought you were just Angela Petrelli's guy who did the work and no questions."

He shook his head and laughed. "Not all the time."

I smirked and went to pour myself some of that liquor Nathan was having earlier. "He came to simply see how I was holding up."

"You aren't a really good liar." He pointed out. "Nathan is a man with lots of stress on his shoulders not to mention an incapable wife who cannot satisfy him, henceforth the man has needs."

I handed Noah a glass and took a swig of my own. "Well I made it clear that I will not be the one to satisfy those needs."

"Good, you kept your ground. And being further involved with the Petrelli's isn't such a good idea." Noah raised the glass to his nose and inhaled the strong scent of the gold liquid.

"I guess you're right." I couldn't help but agree with him. Getting into deep with the Petrelli's wasn't my idea for my new future. I was extremely grateful to them but I also didn't want to be in debt with them my entire life.

"Alright now with that set aside, we have to go." Noah put on his coat and headed for the door.

"Wait, what?" I was really confused and I was becoming sick because of it. "Where are we going?"

Noah opened the door and waited for me to step through. "Its one last thing I have to take care of before I leave you to your new life."

* * *

I had absolutely no clue where we were. It seemed to be the country because the city of London was now an hour away from the fortress that resembled a castle. Noah pulled up to the front of the building and smirked at me to reassure me that everything was alright. Except that I wasn't fine nor relaxed, in fact my current feeling at the moment was anxiety.

"What is this place?" I asked as I wearily went up the stone steps that led to the large wooden doors.

"A place for people like you." He simply answered as he swiped his key card under a subtle scanner that was disguised as a huge brass knocker.

"Wait, what do you actually plan to have me do here." Was I to be confused forever?

"You will see." Noah gave me a little shove through the doors.

"Must you always be so cryptic? Its very unsettling." I stated as we walked through the long dark halls where all the doors were shut closed. Ahead of me there was a young woman and a man talking in whispers.

"It comes with the job." Noah placed his hand on my shoulder as he led me down the hall.

"Noah!" The young woman that was talking to the man in whispers beamed as we approached.

"Christina, its nice to see you again." Noah let go of me and greeted the young woman who was very pretty. She could be described as an English rose with her pale skin, green eyes and long brown hair curled to perfection. Despite the intimidating outfit of all black and black knee high leather boots, she seemed very sweet and welcoming.

"Its been long since I have seen you Noah."

"Far too long." Noah admitted. "This is Aubri Deline, we just got her settled into her new apartment."

Christina gave him a knowing look and he slowly nodded. "Oh, well welcome to England! Its nice to meet you! I read your file. You are one of the rare ones, I must say."

"Thank you, its nice to meet you Christina." I extended my hand toward her which she gladly took it.

"Well ladies I'd say we get the show on the road." Noah stated as he began to lead the way down the hall.

"Wait, Noah I think it best if we evaluate her first. Lets see how it works." Christina stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Christina, I don't think it would be wise. She is not joining, in which case I don't think that would be necessary."

I stood frozen in the midst of all of this as I had no idea what they were talking about. I watched as they decided my next move.

"Damien feels that if he was to watch over her while she lives in England then she must very much consider becoming an agent."

Noah shook his head vehemently. "That was not the settlement Angela Petrelli had informed me about."

"Then I guess we must take her to Damien before anything is finalized." Christina turned and headed toward the elevator doors.

Noah gave me another look of reassurance as we both followed Christina into the elevator.

While in the elevator, Christina noticed my uneasy behavior. "Don't worry, Damien is very welcoming to the new ones."

I nodded and just wished to go back home. And I meant home back to New York City, not here. As I thought of this my mind drifted to Gabriel. The twisted and not so sane self of me felt very horrible about leaving the way I did. I literally abandoned all that we had together and all the plans we had for a future together only because I was terrified of him and what he had become. If I hadn't discovered anything at all, my life would be very different. It would be stable but with a deep disastrous lurking in the background. Would I be able to live like that?

Before I could answer my own question, the steel doors slid open. "Here we are." Christina's voice chimed as she stepped through into the old fashioned office. Well, not entirely old fashioned because it had the latest technology. Computer monitors were on a desk in the far side of the room, as were security monitors and other gadgets. As we followed Christina into the office, I noticed the man known as Damien fixated on one of the computers screens. He seemed to be Peter's age. His hair was dark brown and ruffled, while his eyes were a piercing blue. As he heard our footsteps, he shut his computer off and looked up. His lips transitioned into a gallant smirk that complimented his height very well. He was the same height as Gabriel and had the same lean muscled figure. Decked out in all black seemed to be like a uniform around here as he wore black slacks and a black dress shirt.

"Noah? Is that you?" His voice was merely whispers of beautiful sonnet.

"Funny how I found the time to come back to visit you." Noah shook Damien's hand.

"Indeed." He continued to smirk and turned to me. "And you must be Miss Deline, Angela was right about you."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand." I shook my head as I tried to look more less than stupid. Were they all so cryptic?

"Don't worry, usually the new ones don't" He swiftly kissed my hand.

Noah cleared his throat. "As I told Christina, Angela didn't mention anything to me about this."

Damien looked taken back as he released my hand. "I thought she trusted you. I thought you were her 'man with a plan', so to speak."

"Apparently we were mistaken, darling." Christina said as she paced around the room.

"No, I don't think that is true. You know how Angela is, hence she has important information up her sleeve." Noah replied as he tried to recall something in his head.

Noah looked between Damien and Christina. "Then what do you suppose this important information is?"

Damien chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't be scratching my head if I knew it, now would I?" He placed his hand on Noah's shoulder. "You know I trust you Noah, despite the fact that you hadn't communicated with me in awhile."

Noah only smirked and nodded wearily. "I apologize but this man with a plan had many plans to see through.

"I understand completely." Damien nodded and went over to another steel door at the end of the room. "I must apologize if Angela didn't inform you of this new plan, but she has instructed me to make Miss Deline an agent for the company."

"That wasn't the plan when we left New York." Noah stated firmly.

All the while I simply stood there unable to have a say in anything. It was hard to even get a word in with these people. But enough was enough.

"Noah is right, this wasn't what I had agreed upon and it seems irrational for me to allow this when I simply wanted to start over and hopefully someday get rid of this ability. And if not I would be satisfied with just learning to suppress it." I blurted out.

They all looked at me in pity as if I had no idea what I was saying or doing. "You will never be able to get rid of it. It is apart of who you are. It is what divides from an ordinary human being." Damien explained with fascination. "It is as if we have been placed upon this earth to change the world. To do great things for the sake of mankind."

"Forget it Damien, get on the phone right now and tell Angela Aubri will not be doing this." Noah placed himself in front of me as if he felt some impending danger lurking by.

"If only it were that simple Noah." Damien moved around Noah to face me once again. "She has one of the most rare abilities and it would be a very nice addition to the company."

"This isn't right. And I am not going to allow it." Noah shook his head as he stood his ground. Once again I was more baffled as to why the sudden change in plans and why Noah was being so overprotective. I hadn't even know him for a month.

I gulped. "What were to happen if I didn't accept this offer?"

"Then you wouldn't be under the protection of anyone, not even the company. You would be forced to figure it out on your own, but if the company finds out that you kill an innocent person, whether it being on accident or on purpose, then we would be forced to take action and, well, you know the rest." Damien informed me nonchalantly.

My heart dropped. I felt as if I was being pinned up against the wall. I had no desire of becoming an agent. All I wanted was a normal life.

I looked at Noah, who silently pleaded for me not to accept.


	12. Author's Note PLEASE READ

To my loyal readers,

I know it seems that I have abandoned this story. It pains me to know that I have not updated Aubri in a while and I know you guys are waiting to see what happens next. I just want to reassure you that I have NOT abandoned this story and it is still lingering in the deep recesses of my muse. The story is already completely written in my mind and all I need to do is find the time to sit down and actually write it out.

Life got a bit difficult for me and I know this maybe the lame excuse every writer uses but in fact, it is the simple and painful truth. As the semester of my first year of College is coming to an end, I plan to make it my goal this summer to complete this story. I want you guys to see how it all happens and to how it all comes full circle with Aubri and everyone involved in her life.

Now, after hearing the painful news of no more Heroes and also calming down (I was really really angry, as I am sure you all were) I decided that the way they ended Heroes was just simply wrong. I wish to take it upon myself to end Sylar and all the characters involved with Aubri as decently as I can. So many questions were left unanswered and I will take it upon myself to answer them.

Again, thank you for all the patience you guys have on me. It means a lot that you guys are still willing to keep reading my stories. I hope to keep it this way forever! :)

Lots of love your faithful storyteller,

Vintagegirl1912


End file.
